I'll Trust my Heart to You
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: I love you. The three little words she thought she'd never say after Cole's love hardened her heart, suddenly felt so right. This is how her fears will be conquered and her dreams realized, not by words alone oh no but by heart, her deepest desires.
1. Love and Fear

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I have a new story for you! I'm pretty sure it'll be a three-shot, if it's getting longer, I'll let you know.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for a reason, but this chapter isn't too "lemony". **I will, for the sake of small children, warn the reader if the chapter contains more than what is in this chapter.**

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Love and Fear**

Coop knew that, in some ways, Phoebe was afraid to love again. He understood that. He'd taken his time opening her heart, careful with each little crack from every broken relationship. He'd taken them all and healed them. He knew much more about her past than she knew. He knew why the hardest falls were her hardest. He'd looked over them time and time again, trying to find exactly what went wrong, or rather, what needed to be done in order for her to trust him.

"Phoebe," Coop called, hearting into the living room of her apartment. She turned to meet his gaze with her eyes glazed over in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her eyes that were barely holding back tears. He pulled part of the blanket back that was draped over her as he moved to the couch, and then placed it over him as he sat beside her.

"I—I just…I can't do this anymore…" She told him, her tears overflowing and splashing on her hand. Coop could feel her barriers around Phoebe's heart melting. He knew she was scared of being hurt again, but he wondered if that feeling was strong enough to make her cry—or if it was something more.

"Do what, Phoebe?" he asked gently, taking her hand that was on top of the blanket in his own.

"Y—you should leave. I've probably caused enough chaos already…especially with what happened between Piper and Leo. I—I don't want to cost you anything." She replied, her teary eyes looking up at him. Coop wiped a stream away with his thumb. _'Ah, so that's what this is about'_, he thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He knew why her emotions were so unstable now, but she needed to say it and not be told. In the end, it'd make her feel so much better, he knew.

"Coop, I—I l—l…" the words were caught in her throat.

She was afraid of what would happen to them as well as his response. What if she said that, then the Elders found out and took him away from her? After all, it was forbidden love, wasn't it, for a witch to fall in love with a cupid? It'd never work, no matter how much they might want it to, but still she felt she needed to say it, get it into the open. One of the most amazing things now, she realized, was that Coop said nothing while she was contemplating her thoughts. He just wiped a tear away, now and then.

"Yes, Phoebe," he said after about five minutes. While she was thinking, their eyes never left each other's face, almost as if they were each trying to freeze the moment in their memories. "what is it?"

"Coop, I—" _'Oh, come on, you can say it!'_ "Iloveyou." Phoebe said in a rush, sounding as though the three small words were one. Coop's grin grew wider, but he noticed she was still crying. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her temple as she leaned into him.

"Phoebe, it's okay—" he said trying to get her tears to stop.

"N—no it's not. It—it's forbidden. I can't—we can't…" Phoebe said crying harder into his chest. "a—and anyway, you probably don't want someone with such a broken heart, Coop. You—" He guided his face to hers and kissed her lightly. Her kiss had so much longing and passion in it that he hated to pull away, but he had to speak.

"Phoebe, it is okay. I was sent not just to help you find love, I was sent for you. Don't be afraid. I worked my way into your heart without you realizing it at first. I had to do something to gain your trust, so I took you to your other relationships not only to help you see what you really want, but to help me as well." he told her stroking her hair as she pulled back a little.

"So, the feeling's mutual…then?" she asked trying to stay focused on the conversation, but she couldn't. She wanted to trust him, but something in her heart still wouldn't let her.

Instead of answering her in words, he moved in closer and kissed her again, but firmer this time. Instinctively, her hands started combing his short, dark hair with her nails, which deepened it even more.

In a flash, she was reminded of Cole and what he did to her and she pulled back quickly, on the brink of tears. Coop caught the expression in her eyes and grabbed her hand before Phoebe had a chance to pull it away.

"I can't. I'm so sorry. I—I just…" she said as tears ran down her face.

"Phoebe, don't be. I know how you feel. But I'm not him, and I'll prove it to you if you'll let me. I love you too and nothing will stop that. Open your heart," he said as his hand went over her heart and ring flashed rapidly. "and let me show you what it feels like to love without being afraid of anything."

"I just don't know what to think anymore, Coop. I know you're not Cole, but…you just remind me of him in more ways than you know. I don't want my love for him transferred to you…" Phoebe said, her tears dripping onto his hand. "That's why I can't keep going. It's not you."

"But it's not, Phoebe. It's a different type of love. You just don't realize it. You were afraid to love him because he was evil and your sisters weren't fond of him right?" she nodded.

"Then when I finally did…" she couldn't keep talking…reliving the memory and her body shook as she cried. He moved over to the corner of the couch beside her, and held her again.

"He broke your heart, so deep that you were willing to do anything to make the pain stop and the feelings you still had for him go away." She nodded. "Phoebe, you can't do that, no matter how hard you try. You can't just extinguish a flame that burns that brightly by anyone."

"I want to let go…I want to forget him…what he did to me and my sisters, but because I can't let go of him…"

"You're afraid that you can never truly love again." She nodded. "Phoebe, you don't have to forget anything except the pain. I'm not here to make you relive your worst memories…" he said as she looked up at him. "I'm here to help make everything you've ever dreamed of possible."

She knew the real reason she couldn't let go of Cole, but she didn't feel like it was right to say. Phoebe was afraid that she would never be able to find true love again with him in her heart, yes, but there was something more, something she didn't think he knew as to why she'd held so tightly to the good memories after four years.

She wasn't sure how to phrase it…it was a difficult subject for her. Coop could see worry in her eyes, so he didn't steer the subject away even though he wanted to. He didn't know why she looked so worried and wanted to help.

"How am I supposed to know what you're saying is true?" she asked hesitantly. Coop knew that wasn't why she was so tense, but now, he knew he had an opening.

"You won't know unless you trust me. When we went back to where Cole was vanquished in the penthouse, why did you turn to me, why not run after him?" Coop knew he'd hit a cord by the look in her eyes…it was something about that night…

"I didn't want to, but after—after that happened I had a hard time and not just because of him, but also because…you probably don't want to know. You know me now, so what's the point?" she asked as he wiped a tear away.

"No Phoebe, I do want to know. What happened after that was partially kept from my eyes," he said rubbing her hand slightly. "tell me, tell me everything so I can help."

"But there's nothing you can do about this! I—I just don't see a point."

"Phoebe, it was something that influenced you greatly…I can tell by your eyes…it's like you long for it…"

"I do, but I'm just not sure it'll ever happen. I'm not necessarily talking about him…"

"You're tired of trying to find it, just hoping it'll happen…I can see that. Ju—" he was cut off when she laid her head on his chest and what she told him next caused tears to flow in endless rivers.

"I was pregnant with his son…the Source's child, but the Seer stole him from me, but, as it turned out, he had too much power and he destroyed her from the inside." His arms came around her strongly.

Coop was stunned. He had never been told any of this…by the Elders or her sisters, but he figured this was something that had tortured her for a long time and also possibly why she wanted to get rid of her feelings for Cole so badly.

Then, her eyes showed brightness that he didn't know if he'd ever see before as she brought her head up and looked into his eyes, though still crying. "And now, for about a year, I've had these wonderful visions of a demon-free world and I little girl with light brown hair and a button nose. With how my past was, I'm just afraid it's never going to happen, Coop."

"It will, Phoebe. Someday, I promise you, you'll get everything you've ever dreamed of and, me, I'll be the one to give them to you. We can take as much time as we need, as much time as it takes…learning, trusting each other. Just let me in, that's all you need to do." he told her.

Staring deeply into his eyes, it was then that Phoebe realized it. It'd been staring her in the face for months, but she never noticed it, not once, until she admitted true her fears. His face, his eyes, his nose…everything practically screamed that Coop was the father of her little Ladybug. The daughter she'd longed for since she'd been on that vision quest…seen the premonitions…dreamed…everything.

And just like that, Phoebe Halliwell's tears ceased to flow and a glowing smile appeared on her delicate lips. She leaned into him, letting her fears go and her horrible memories disappear. And somehow, someway, the icy-cold barrier around her heart melted as she sat within the arms that would, someday, give her everything.

Somehow, they'd make it work, she knew.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? I didn't think it was too "mature", but depending on the way a certain part is read, I think it can be established.

Please read and review, guys! I really want to know what you think! Plus, I love my reviews (and reviewers)! ***Winks***

Next chapter: **Chapter 2: Trust Your Heart**

Until the next chapter update, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. Sisterly Advice

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I would've had this up last weekend if the site would've worked right. Oh, and I guess I should mention that this story is turning out to be longer than the three-shot as I said in the first chapter.

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter. Okay, so maybe the warning isn't really a warning here, but oh well.**  
**

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 2nd chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: Sisterly Advice**

_A week later…_

"I just don't get it." Phoebe told them as Piper brought three cups of coffee out to the dining room table, setting them down. "How can this not be forbidden love? Yours and Leo's was," she said looking at her older sister.

"Well, maybe they see how much has happened to you and just want to make it up to you." Paige answered as Piper sat beside her, sliding her coffee to her.

"This doesn't sound like that though." Piper answered.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"If the Elders wanted to make up for something, I would think they'd do something like they did for my wedding by letting Mom come down. Not that of course, but along those lines…something important, but not as huge." Piper answered.

"I want it to work though and something says it will…" Phoebe answered. Paige gave her a playful glare. "No, Paige, I don't mean that. It's something more, not just physical…"

"Oh, come on Pheebs, I may not know you as well as Piper does, but I do know you pretty well after almost five years and you can't sit here and tell me that part of the reason isn't that." Paige answered.

"Yeah, Paige okay, part of it is that, but—I don't know it's more different than anything I've ever had, as far as relationships go." Phoebe said, setting her coffee back on the table in front of her. "He said we could take things slow, get comfortable with each other."

Piper laughed slightly, "You're probably not used to the idea, Phoebe. The only guy that you've ever taken things slow with was…" she stopped abruptly, realizing her sentence wouldn't help her sister's case at all.

Phoebe looked at them, speaking her next sentence with certainty, "But he's not Cole though. That's why he said he wanted to take things slow, to show me what real love feels like. There's only one thing I wish I had out of that relationship…but—I don't know it sounds stupid to me…well, it does now." Piper, having sat across from her, came around and sat next to her, Paige on Phoebe's opposite side.

"Phoebe, it's not." Piper said taking her hand. "I lost someone too, remember? When we went to the future to stop you from—"

"—getting burned at the stake?" Phoebe asked, so softly that one could've thought it was a secret that only the two knew. Phoebe's eyes still held the pain-filled look from years ago after she (in her future self's body) experienced it. Piper nodded.

"That's why we thought Wyatt was going to be a girl, remember?" she asked.

"Well that, and the fact that we hadn't had a guy born in our family for—oh, what was it—about 200 years." Paige said, causing them to smile remembering the day magic died and was reborn in the same day.

"It still seems like a stupid reason to wish I still had the relationship though." Phoebe confessed. Paige took her other hand.

"Phoebe, if that baby was around, let me tell you now, he wouldn't be evil." Piper said.

"Yeah, we could've taught him to be good. Well, maybe not me…seeing as he tried to kill me a couple times." Paige said.

"Yeah, could you just imagine me teaching him 'no, we don't try to kill or in any way injure our Auntie Paige, understand?'" Phoebe said laughing.

"That would've been quite a sight to see, Pheebs! He could've been one of the only demons who didn't kill witches!" Piper said laughing.

"And I would've been very grateful." Paige told them.

"Yeah, but it still worries me though that we might not be as 'free' as he thinks. You and Leo never had anything easy." Phoebe told them.

"Phoebe, do you love him?" Paige asked as Phoebe leaned back in the hardback chair.

"Why does that matter? Even if I do, things could still happen."

"Just answer the question." Piper said.

"Yes, I do love him, but still…"

"But nothing! Phoebe, just because my relationship with Leo wasn't supposed to work, that doesn't mean yours and Coop's won't. You know, when we were together it was hard not to think about the rules we were breaking, at first, but as time went by, we realized nothing could stop the love we shared. You should know that."

"I think that if he's that certain things are going to work, you should go with it. He knows love, Phoebe, inside and out. He knows you and wants to do everything he can to make you happy." Paige told her. "And this time, it doesn't involve threatening people's lives. You should be happy about that."

Piper laughed a little. "You're not a safe place for him this time, he's a safe place for you and, I think, that's just how it should be."

"Yeah, that's true. I do think what Coop said about my love for him being different than my love for Cole was right. It's almost like—I don't know—a different colored flame, but one that burns brighter and deeper than Cole's ever did. I know, I know…I shouldn't be comparing them, but I can't help it. In looks, they're so alike." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that's true. But Cole's gone now and you don't have to worry about him anymore." Paige stated.

"He would want you to be happy too, Phoebe, even if it wasn't with him. He tried to make you see that as best he could. After you signed the divorce papers, he was still there saying he wouldn't give up, but as time went on and he realized you didn't want anything to do with him, he still tried to help you find someone." Piper said as she took a long drink and set the half-empty mug in front of her on the table again.

"Maybe I should just see where things go." Phoebe said nodding and she drained the last remnants of her drink.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? I know some of you may have expected a lot differently, but hey, I have to build up to some things, don't I?

Please read and review, guys! I really want to know what you think! Plus, I love my reviews (and reviewers)! ***Winks***

Next chapter: **Chapter 3: Prove my Love  
**

Until the next chapter update, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	3. Prove my Love

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I have chapter three for you!

As I haven't done this yet, I figure I ought to:** Chapter 1 thanks to:**piperspeanut** Chapter 2 thanks to:**piperspeanut, Marie Nomad. Thank you guys so much! *Hugs* I love my reviews!

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter. Just a kiss or two.**  
**

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 3rd chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 3: Prove my Love**

Love. There has to be a way to describe it other than butterflies in your stomach, or never being able to think of any other person in that special way but them, right?

Phoebe sighed as she finished the last letter response for her column that week.

"There's just got to be a better way—a more concrete way—to describe it…" She whispered to herself.

She and Coop had been "dating" (if you could really call it that between the demon fights) for about two months now. He was trying to show her that she didn't have any reason to fear it…any reason to run from it, and that she should step up to it. Lead her love life instead of letting it lead her. But it wasn't an easy task for her. She wanted to try though.

"What could I say though?" she said, clicking the Print icon on her document, hearing the equipment warm up. "That I see my little girl in his face? That his every feature just drives me insa—" a knock at the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Come in." but no one entered. Thinking the person might not have heard her over the printer, she tried again, "Come in." but still nothing. She stood, walked over to the door, and moved the blinds so she could see to the building.

A smile appeared on her face as she opened the door and took the dozen red roses from the floor, closing the door behind her. She sat them on her desk and, leaning against it, she searched for a clue as to who they were from, though she already knew. After searching for a moment or two, Phoebe found a small white card with hearts on it. _'Typical…but still…'_ she thought reading.

_Phoebe,_

_I know you're still a little confused about this whole relation-_

_ship, but just know that no matter what anyone says_

_or does, nothing can keep me away from you for long._

_Call for me when you're through with work. There's some_

_place I'd like to take you._

_Love always,_

_Coop_

The smile on Phoebe's face couldn't have gotten any wider if someone tried to force it. She picked up her still-warm column from the printer and walked over to Elise. Handing it to her and hearing a "good work" comment, she turned around and strolled back to her office, wondering what the day would bring.

Walking into her office, the wonderful fragrance hit her senses as she picked them up off her desk and smelled them once again. She leaned against it, flowers in her arms, as she called.

"Coop!" she called. She just couldn't be happier! She'd been slightly stressed about getting her column in on time, but after finding these at her door, it felt like nothing could bring her down.

"Do you like them?" He asked Hearting in. He didn't seem dressed for an evening out in just jeans and a t-shirt, but it could be different.

"Yes, I love them! They're beautiful." she told him as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. "Where are we going?"

Coop walked over and grabbed her jacket from her office chair. She handed him the flowers as she donned her jacket.

"You'll see." he said as she zipped up her jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She smiled and did as he asked. "Hold on tight." She nodded.

In an instant, they were in the middle of a beautiful park, where thousands of cherry blossoms were in bloom. The grass was lush and green, the sun was shining, and a gentle breeze was blowing. There were families relaxing and eating. Laughter could be heard in the distance as some kids ran up and down the sidewalk, trying to catch blossoms as they fell.

Coop carried her over to a spot where he laid things out for them.

Sitting her on a blanket, he said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Awe. That was the best word Coop could think of to describe Phoebe's expression, just pure awe. Her brown eyes went wide and her mouth was slightly ajar for a few moments before she turned to him.

"Oh Coop! You did all this just to prove that you love me?" She asked. He moved in from behind her and sat beside her, kissing her sweetly.

"Yes Phoebe, I'll do it a thousand times if that's what it takes for you to trust your heart to me." he told her standing. "Come on. Let's take a walk." He suggested.

"Okay." She said as she took his hand and walked over to the sidewalk.

"Wait, don't move."

"Why?" She asked curiously as a blossom fell directly on top of her hair. He picked it out.

"Because of this." He said placing it in her open palm. "It's like a souvenir."

"Yeah it is." Phoebe said, placing it up directly in front of her ponytail. "I hope it doesn't fall out."

"Yeah, but it's okay if it does. There are plenty more." Coop told her as they walked.

A big red ball bounced toward them, so high that Phoebe unlinked arms with Coop and caught it.

"Something the matter, my love?" he asked seeing a sad, but relaxed expression in her eyes. "Or do you remember something?"

"I remember when Prue, Piper and I went to the past to stop the warlock Nicholas. Prue and Piper ended up seeing their younger selves, while I wasn't even born yet…" she said holding onto it a little tighter, "this ball looks exactly like the one we used when we were teaching little Prue and Piper about how to use their powers…"

"That was when you first saw your mom, wasn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well, at least the first actual memory I have of her." she said smiling.

A tap on her elbow stopped Phoebe from going any farther as she and Coop turned around. A little boy with black hair and bright green eyes stood in front of them.

"Is this yours?" Phoebe asked getting down to the little boy's level.

"Yes. Can I have it, please?" he asked sweetly.

"Here," she said handing it to him. "It's a nice ball. Be careful not to lose it, okay?"

"Okay!" he said running off to his mother. To their surprise, just as fast as he ran off, he came back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she said as he ran off and, this time, didn't come back. As she stood back up, sunlight in her hair, Coop knew this was one day he'd never forget. "Well, should we go back?"

"I packed a picnic basket if you'd like to eat a little before I take you back to your office." He suggested.

Phoebe sighed, "Yeah, even though I handed in my column, Elise's probably spotted a few errors and laid it back on my desk by now." She said as they walked back over.

"No one's perfect at their job, Phoebe," Coop said as they sat down on the blanket, "not even me."

"I thought Cupid's arrows hardly ever missed." She commented as he handed her a sandwich.

"Well, most of the time they don't, but…" He stopped wondering if he should continue. It wasn't that it missed really, it just wasn't meant to last…like he knew theirs was.

"But what?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it now." he said, _'it'd ruin your good mood,'_ he thought.

"No, it's not nothing. Coop, come on. What is it?" she asked.

"It didn't miss, but I just couldn't see clearly with him…"

"With who?" she asked. He grabbed her hand almost as if he was trying to apologize for something. "With Cole?" she asked.

"Yes Phoebe. Most of the time, I can see what people's true feelings and desires are, but with him it was clouded. But there is something that you should know, if you don't already…"

"You mean, that he'll always love me? I know that already."

"Yes, but also that deep down, you still love him." That statement had clear orbs fall from her eyes, but deep down, Phoebe knew it was true. Coop wrapped his arms around her tightly as she buried her face in his shirt.

"But I…I…don't want to. He—he was just so horrible to them, and I couldn't take it…I don't want him back…"

"Sshh, I know Phoebe, I know, but you can't stop loving him. It's not possible." He said as he rubbed her back. "You don't have to. I understand that your love for him won't just leave like that, but I've learned that all I need to do is help you see the good in the relationship and slowly you'll accept it."

"I love you…not him, but I just—I don't know if I can…"

"Phoebe, look at me." he asked and she pulled back, tears still in rivers. "You can and you will. I'm not asking you to let go of him completely, just let go of the hurt." She leaned against his chest. "Can you try that for me?"

"Yeah." She said smiling though her tears.

"Now, that's a smile." He said as they laughed. He wiped a few tears away.

"Well, I should probably get back now. What do you think?" She asked.

"Yeah, but for now, I'd rather watch the sunset." He said. "How 'bout you?" He got his answer as she leaned back comfortably into his arms.

So she still did love Cole after all these years. That wasn't really news to her. But as she sat in Coop's comfortable, loving embrace, she knew that someday, she'd be able to let go of the hurt and pain. And he'd be there waiting patiently as she did.

_'I guess it really is true that love, not time, heals all wounds.'_ Phoebe thought as she looked at the beautiful scene around her knowing that she'd always be safe with Coop around.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? How will Coop help Phoebe get over her feelings for Cole?

Please read and review, guys! I really want to know what you think! Plus, I love my reviews (and reviewers)! ***Winks***

Next chapter: **Chapter 4: Handling Her Heart  
**

Until the next chapter update, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	4. A Test of Love—Intervention

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I have chapter four for you! I know it had a different title, but as I was writing this, I realized it didn't really fit.

**Chapter 3** **thanks to**: piperspeanut Thank you so much! ***Hugs*** I love my reviews!

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter.**  
**

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 4th chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 4: A Test of Love—Intervention**

The roses Coop gave her sat in a vase on the coffee table in front of her, with the cherry blossom from her hair in the middle. It seemed like months ago when it was only a few days.

She wondered how her planned to help her move on. Part of her thought she had, but in a way, she didn't feel like she could. If she did, wouldn't that mean she'd have to forget _him_ too? No, she knew it was different.

Phoebe jumped slightly as if startled, but she got up and looked around. Nothing was there. Nothing demonic like was usually true of that reaction. It was like her powers were trying to tell her something. As if her Empathy could sense something. She wanted to write it off, but she couldn't.

She turned around…One hit to the back of the head, and she was out cold on the floor. The demon placed a drop of his blood in each palm and stepped back.

"Now we'll see if the next generation exists at all," he said shimmering out as Phoebe lay motionless.

* * *

_Phoebe woke up in a dark room, completely unaware of where she was. She felt slightly lightheaded and uneasy as she sat up. She was alone in—what felt like—the Underworld, but she couldn't possibly be there. If she was, why wasn't there a demon staring her in the face? _

_And what was with all the…bubbles? Bubbles were in front of her. Some held her relationship with Cole and others held the one she hoped to, someday, have with Coop._

_Curious as to what they meant, she tried to touch one of her with Cole._

_"Ouch," she exclaimed, pulling her hand back. The point where her finger made contact with it was bleeding._

_Her attention was drawn from her bleeding finger to one with her and Coop. Shaking Phoebe reached out and touched it. Her entire body seemed to heat up. She, at least, knew her temperature rose a few degrees._

_The crystal-clear image was so inviting that she wished she could hold it forever. She was lying in a hospital bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. Coop was to one side of her, her sisters on the other, but when she tried to bring it closer for a better look, the image shattered, almost leaving a hole in her heart._

_"No," she cried covering her mouth in case someone was there._

_The images of her and Cole just now seemed nonexistent. All that mattered was the next one she could find of her and Coop._

_She saw one out of the corner of her eye and touched it. Unlike the last, she noticed, she could actually hear voices._

_"I'm sorry Phoebe," he told her, tears streaming down her face. "It's just not going to work."_

_"B—but why? What did I do? We were so happy, Coop, I—" he silenced her with a kiss._

_"No, Phoebe. It's not you," he told her cupping her chin. "I just need time…"_

_The next question that came from her mouth made both of them (the one in the vision and actual cry) "Is—is there someone else?"_

_His silence said everything as he walked away. She jerked her hand away, sobbing, as the image shattered._

_Something wasn't right. That was why she was having doubts._

_"Piper! Paige!" she yelled through sobs. This couldn't be right. It had to be wrong…

* * *

_"Piper! Paige!" she cried in her sleep.

"Phoebe…Phoebe," Piper said shaking her. She lifted her sister into her arms with Paige's help. Paige heard her call and with how frantic it sounded she brought Piper.

"Phoebe, what's wrong," Paige asked.

"I—Coop s—said it won't work because he loves—" even in her sleep she couldn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to.

"Coop!" Piper called.

"Yes Piper? What is i—oh my God, Phoebe!" he yelled seeing her distraught appearance. "What's wrong with her"?

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Paige told him. "She said she thinks you love someone else."

"I—I don't know where she would get an idea—hey, is that blood on her palms," he asked. "That wasn't there when I left. She was on the couch when I left this morning, I swear."

"Coop, it's okay. We believe you. You're sure she wasn't on the floor," Piper asked. He nodded.

"I'll be right back," Paige said Orbing out. Piper grabbed Phoebe's wrist and turned her hand over, noticing that the "blood" or whatever it was, was red or at least used to be but had since turned yellow.

"When in doubt consult the Book," Paige said Orbing in, "or at least in these situations anyway."

"Why do I have the feeling that whatever you found out isn't good," Piper asked.

"Because it never is in these situations," Paige said, dropping beside her.

"So?"

"Okay, but first, Coop, did you, sometime in the last few days, promise to help Phoebe overcome her fear of not being able to love anyone again," Paige asked. He nodded, unsure of where this was headed. "According to the Book of Shadows, the demon that attacked Phoebe is similar to Barbas in that he makes people's worst fears come true, but…"

"But what? What's the difference," Piper asked.

"He also makes you see your most desired dreams and then crushes them."

"Which would probably explain why she said that," Coop answered.

"Wait, that's not all. The person who sent it is—"

"Oh wait, let me guess. Ah, let's see…the Source, the Seer…oh wait, never mind. How 'bout Cole," she asked.

"You're grasping at straws! Piper, think!" Paige nearly yelled. "Who's the one person who's always interfered in everything we do? No matter what they're always there…"

"Paige, will you quit with the guessing games already," Piper said, "Her life could be at stake here…"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me. We hated them even more because of what happened to Leo…" That statement made everything click.

"Y—you're right, Paige. I don't believe you, but I think it's more of not wanting to."

"Phoebe was right. That is what 'They' are trying to do. But Piper, why this? I don't understand," Paige said.

"Never mind that now. Personally, I think it's more of a question for these two to ask, not us. How do we wake her up," Piper asked.

"We don't. He does," Paige said pointing to Coop.

"What are you two talking about? Who sent the demon on her," Coop asked, brushing strands of Phoebe's hair out of her face.

"Well, according to our sources, the same people who sent you to her," Paige answered painfully. She couldn't believe 'They' would go this far. After all Phoebe had gone through now she had to go through seeing her dreams and having them shattered?

Coop just sat stunned by her side, "I don't—why would they…"?

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Piper said, handing Phoebe to Coop and standing. "Leo!"

Nothing happened. "LEO!" Paige yelled, but still nothing.

"No, I can't go, not now," Coop said as his ring flashed.

Paige took Phoebe from him, "Go. If we need you, we'll call."

"Paige, this isn't a charge…" he said standing. "It's the Elders."

"What?" Piper yelled. "This is insane! Leo, get down here!"

"Piper, I think if he could hear your call he'd be here," Paige realized.

"Yo—you think they're blocking it," she asked, Paige nodded.

"The only reason I can hear you is because I'm here next to you. I can't use my Sensing at all," Paige answered.

"Are 'They' calling you too," she asked, Paige nodded.

"They're calling all of us 'up'. Not just Coop. 'They' did this for a reason, I'm guessing."

"Let's go," Piper said.

"Piper, what are you saying? Do you not remember everything we've gone through—"

"Paige, if 'They' want all of us, it's got to have something to do with what happened. I'll admit, I'm not keen on it, but if Coop really can pull Phoebe from that, I'd bet we have to see them first before they'll let him do anything."

"Still not a good idea, but you're probably right. We need to think of Phoebe first," Paige admitted.

"Can you do this," Piper asked, turning to Coop.

"If you mean help Phoebe, then yes. I'll do whatever I have to." Coop walked over and picked Phoebe up. "I still don't see why this is happening. If I was sent specifically for her, why is this happening"?

"I don't know, but I'll corner each and every one of them till I find out," Piper said determined.

"There's the stubborn streak," Paige said, grinning, as she walked over. "That's Piper, you gotta love her for her determination."

"Yeah, from what I've seen, it runs in the family," Coop said walking over.

"Shall we go," Paige asked holding out her hand.

"You bet!" Piper said grabbing her hand as the four of them left to find answers they wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** What's going on? Why did Phoebe see that; what will happen to her? Is she destined to not have everything she's ever dreamed of?

Please read and review, guys! I really want to know what you think! Plus, I love my reviews (and reviewers)! ***Winks***

Next chapter: **Chapter 5: Want and Need-Right and Wrong  
**

Until the next chapter update, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	5. Want and Need—Right and Wrong

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I finally have chapter five up YAY! I know it's been a while since I've posted on this story. I've had major writer's block, but that's done, for now.

**Chapter 4** **thanks to**: cassiecrimson, SyndiDowell, and piperspeanut. Thank you so much! ***Hugs*** I love my reviews!

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter.**  
**

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 5th chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 5: Want and Need—Right and Wrong**

"Where are they," Piper asked heatedly as they formed.

They were in a huge room. Columns were on different sides of them. It looked as if everything stretched on forever. There were Elders everywhere, but none seemed interested in who had appeared, as if they were invisible. Piper noticed a room in front of her and to either side of her.

"What are those," Coop asked.

"I don't know," Piper answered "Leo!" Still nothing.

Strangely, Paige almost felt drawn toward them, "Piper."

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but wherever that leads," Paige said, pointing to her right, "it's calling me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the one on my left is giving me that feeling too," Coop said to his left and he got a better grip on Phoebe. She wasn't restless. She looked to be asleep, but for how long and why would she dream about him not loving her? It didn't make sense.

"I'll take that one," Piper said gesturing to the one in front of her.

"Okay, we'll meet back here as soon as we find something out," Piper said turning to them. They nodded and headed down their separate paths…

* * *

Coop (with Phoebe)

As he entered the passageway, Coop felt almost an eerie presence and held Phoebe closer to him. It felt as if he loosened his grip, even the tiniest bit, he would lose her forever.

The hall was dark. Not even the faintest bit of light was visible at the end. It felt as if he'd walked into a black hole without the pull of a vacuum.

Lit mirrors all around paved the walkway for them and as he looked in them, his heart beat a little faster.

He was seeing the charges love lives that he hadn't been able to save.

He saw a girl with her back turned. Upon turning 'round, he noticed she'd been his first charge. She'd been – oh – about 16. She had long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and the perfect–

"Second perfect," he corrected himself quickly as Phoebe mumbled incoherently in his arms.

Anyway, she'd been a freshman in high school – if his memory served him correctly…it'd been some time ago – and looking as beautiful as she did, was of course the eye of many men. She only had eyes for one, however, he never – not once – took notice of her.

She, of course, thought something was wrong with _her_. She'd tried every little trick from changing her hair color, her clothes, make up – he could go into more extensive details, but with Phoebe in his arms he didn't have a reason to – but he never took anything.

Finally, he'd been sent to her. Just as a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. Over the next couple of months he convinced her not to make herself out to be more than she already was. She tried to grab his attention that way, but it hadn't worked.

_It's not you,_ she'd told him as he left. _It's me. I'll never be good enough for him, but thanks to you I feel better than I have in a while._

Coop wondered, vaguely, if she'd ever found someone. He'd never been assigned to her again, so maybe she had after all. The only reason he considered her a charge he didn't succeed at helping was because she hadn't gotten him to notice her. But now that he thought about it, he supposed, that maybe that didn't make him fail after all.

He'd been so lost in thought that Coop hadn't noticed Phoebe's body rising up out of his grasp. If he thought he had a strong grip, then the spirit of Hercules **(A/N: Yeah, mythical reference)** must've been lifting her. He clung to her as if his life depended on her, but he was just lifted further off the ground. His own body weight was too much. Coop's grasp slipped and he crashed to the ground.

He went to stand up, but figured he must've dislocated his shoulder hitting the ground because it hurt to move. Coop lifted his head to see Phoebe floating farther away. With his jaw clenched in pain, he stood. He had to go after her. He'd run all the way if he had to, but he'd be damned if he was going to let someone who could possibly hurt Phoebe take her.

With that thought, Coop started to run…

* * *

Paige

She'd just entered the corridor and already she felt like she shouldn't be there. It gave her an unnatural chill making her shiver slightly.

She felt as though someone was there with her, urging her forward. About a quarter of the way down, she saw a light. She ran to it only to feel her heart being squeezed.

It was a picture of her, _wait, not just a picture_, she realized, _that is me_.

It was very long ago. She was at the park with her adopted parents (of course, then she hadn't known). She must've been about six or seven. She was laughing on the swinging as her dad pushed her, seeing her mom a little ways away setting out food for lunch.

_It used to be like that every weekend, until I turned eleven,_ she thought, wiping a tear off her cheek. _I miss it._

Instantly, the image changed. She was out with her friends when she met the boy who she'd go on her first date with, Caelum (Cae for short). He had blonde hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever see. He was a gentleman too, well from what she'd been told.

He smiled at her then the image changed again.

She was looking at the worst day she'd ever experienced, for the third time in her life. Paige closed her eyes until the memory ended. When she opened them again, she saw the favor Leo did for her.

"Paige," a voice called.

"Mom," she ran down the corridor…

* * *

Piper

Piper knew there was a reason they were all in separate corridors. There had to be. If there wasn't, they could've been together.

The corridor gave her a creepy feeling. She knew she had to continue, for Phoebe's sake. In a way, it felt like she'd been there before. But she'd never seen anything like this.

Her boots hit the ground with a _thud_ in every step. She wasn't afraid of what she would find more as she was afraid this was all some wild goose chase. They had no reason to be up here, not that they knew of. But if the Elders had sent the demon on Phoebe as Paige said, they'd find out why there.

She was afraid she'd never find her way out. The hallway was long and there wasn't a light to be seen.

"Piper," she heard someone yell.

She thought she was hearing things. That voice…it couldn't possibly be who she thought it was, "Piper," it called again, "just a little more." Piper looked right and saw a mirror. She walked over to it. Her heart could've stopped.

"Piper, you need to go to the end," Prue told her.

"P—Prue? But how? I thought y—you," she stuttered dropping to the ground.

"Piper, calm down."

"Calm down? Nothing about this is right…" Piper said as a few tears fell. She tried to touch her, but her hands hit glass, "Prue, please help me."

"No, Piper. You need to do this. Phoebe needs you, not me."

"I need you!"

"Piper, how long have I been gone now?"

"About 7 years. It's too long, Prue. I can't—"

"Piper, listen to yourself. You've survived without me. The only reason you're even saying that now is because you can actually see me. You're strong. And, as much as I hate to admit it, it's because of me and what happened."

"That and I was always kinda strong too, not physically, but still…"

"Are you kidding? If you can take on a dragon to save your son you are strong. You've survived everything, just like I did. You don't need me. You think you do because I was always there, but Piper, if need be, you were always able to stand on your own two feet."

"Okay, so have you seen everything—after you died, I mean?"

"Yes, I saw Wyatt and Chris. I saw Paige and Henry. I've even seen Phoebe trying her best to move forward, but Piper she can't, not without you. She needs your strength, your wisdom to help her…"

"Yeah, but it's not fair. I never even got to say goodbye to you. We both ended up crashing through the house and, miraculously, I survived."

"Then you had a breakdown because of me, but Paige, Phoebe, and Leo helped you through it. All you've ever needed was one person—one—to get you through the trials of your life. You've had, at least, two your entire life. They're your strength. You need to go after Phoebe…"

"But she's fine. Coop—"

"No, she's not. Piper you have to go," she urged.

"But you—"

"Don't worry about me anymore. I'll always be around," she said disappearing, "even if you can't see me."

"Yeah, I know," with that she ran toward the end…

* * *

Piper and Coop were the first to meet up, both having exited the corridors one after the other.

"Coop, where's Phoebe," Piper asked urgently.

"I—I don't know," he gasped trying to catch his breath. "I was caught by a glimpse in a mirror of the first young charge I had and—"

"Coop, not to be rude or anything, but I really don't care about the first charge you had right now. What happened to Phoebe? Where is she?"

"After the memory left, the next thing I knew, she was rising into the air. I tried to hold on, but I fell and, well, I think I dislocated my shoulder," he said holding his arm.

"We'd better hope Paige comes out of there soon, then," Piper said. Looking up, she saw Phoebe. She tried to grab her, but she was too high.

As if she could hear her, Phoebe dropped at an alarming speed.

"Phoebe," they yelled. Piper held her arms out, but Coop was faster, knocking her out of the way, catching Phoebe seconds before she would've collided with the cold ground, and dropping to his knees.

His intake of breath was sharp forgetting about his shoulder.

"Paige," Piper yelled. "Paige hurry!"

She Orbed in beside her, seemingly from a run.

"What is it?"

"His shoulder," Piper pointed out. Paige walked over.

"What happened," she asked healing it.

"I was trying to grab Phoebe. She rose into the ai—ow—air. I couldn't hold on."

"Sorry. Piper, take Phoebe," Paige said. Piper did as she asked.

"What? Why OUCH," he yelled as she popped his shoulder back into place and healed it.

"Sorry, does that feel better though," Paige asked.

"Yes, thank you, Paige," Coop said as lights suddenly appeared from nowhere. The council of Elders appeared before them with Leo in the back. Piper gave Phoebe back to Coop.

"What's going on? Tell me right now!"

"Piper, it's—"

"Leo, this is for us to discuss, not you," the Elder to his right said, "so kindly remove yourself for the time being."

"What? No! Leo, stay here…I can't—"

"May I," he asked, they nodded.

Leo stepped up beside Piper, "Piper, this doesn't involve me. It's between the three of you and all of them…"

"But—but you're my husband, so yes, it does involve you! I don't care what they say I—"

"Piper, despite what the three of you must undoubtedly think, you did nothing wrong."

"How can you say that," she yelled, pushing him backwards. "My sister was attacked by a demon **sent** **by them** and it's not a punishment? How is it a reward?"

"Look, just hear them out, please? There's a reason for it."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, there's always a logical reason for everything they do," Leo looked at her with a kind of remorse in his eyes. He hated that this happened, but in order for Phoebe to realize certain things about Coop there was no choice. "Alright, alright, I'll listen. Make sure the boys are okay."

"Good luck," he said kissing her and Orbing out.

"Are we doing this here," Paige asked.

"Yes," the head Elder told her, "it shouldn't take long."

"Are we allowed to ask questions," Coop asked, standing with Phoebe in his arms.

"After we explain—"

"Explain? Explain what? How you nearly killed my sister," Piper yelled.

Paige grabbed her from behind, "Piper, calm down. I don't like this anymore than you do, but if Leo says they had a good reason, they deserve their say, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said relaxing in Paige's grasp.

"Why did you do this? Wasn't I sent to her for a reason," Coop asked.

"Patience, patience Coop. Yes you were sent to Phoebe Halliwell for a reason. She's had much tragedy in her life, the most being in her love life. The two of you are married, correct," the Elder asked turning to Piper and Paige who nodded. "She has many doubts, even about you, Coop."

"Yes, she's told me some of them. The most prominent dealing with Cole Turner and—the unfortunate miscarriage of their son," he answered. Her sisters looked at him in wonder. They knew she'd never told anyone outside the family about that. Coop simply nodded, repositioning Phoebe in his arms.

"The reason we have done this is to prove to Phoebe that she has a real chance at love, at happiness, and most importantly, living her dreams of the next generation."

"But why this," Piper asked. "Isn't there an easier way than knocking her unconscious and having her dreams shattered?"

"If her dreams and love for Coop are strong enough, she will never have to fear a broken heart ever again. Given her past relationships and how some mortal men ran after finding out she was a witch, we would think she would be happy with him and—"

"She is," Paige interrupted. "She's afraid you'll destroy that…"

"Yeah, like you nearly did to me," Piper said.

"And similar to what we did Piper, we're testing them, testing your sister to see if she can trust enough, love enough, if you will, to overcome anything."

"And, if she can't," Paige asked.

"Then she'll never realize how much her heart yearns for anything…"

The female Elder spoke up, "We've seen her visions and her doubts. We're trying to help her. We know your family means the world to both of you. Phoebe must realize that anything can be conquered if love is strong enough," she turned to Coop. "It's your job to help her realize that. We know you can."

"What about my charges? Am I supposed to ignore them and only focus on Phoebe," Coop asked.

"No, you can choose," the head Elder spoke again. "If you choose to continue, your ring will be as it always is, alerting you to others in need of help finding love. If you do not, the only person your ring will alert you to is the woman lying in your arms. It's been your life, Coop, and we don't expect it to be an easy decision."

"How long," he asked.

"Call for us with your ring when you've made a decision. Oh, by the way, that demon isn't really a demon per say," the female Elder spoke. "Think of him as one of our personal assistants."

"So, you mean, he'll never come after us," Paige asked.

"Well, never is a strong word, but if he does, just call for Leo."

"Wait, one of? You mean you have more? What if we accidentally vanquish one," Piper asked.

"This should be the only time any of you ever come in contact with one of ours, but if by chance you do by accident, we will know. It wouldn't be your doing…"

"In other words, they wouldn't be responsible. Meaning no consequences," Coop asked.

"Yes, if there are no more questions—"

"Wait, what were those corridors about," Piper asked.

"That is something you must figure out. The only thing we know is that they only appear when a person needs to figure out their lives."

"Will this happen again," Coop asked.

"Once should be enough."

"Are we allowed to leave," Piper asked.

"Yes, by all means, go," he turned to Coop. "We'll be waiting on your answer." Coop nodded watching them disappear.

"Leo," Piper called.

"Yes Piper? Did everything go alright," he asked hearing her worried tone.

"Yes, but just get me out of here."

"We need to wake Phoebe too," Coop added. She hadn't said a word in hours.

"Yes, and that," Piper added.

With that they all left and reformed in the attic of the manor.

"Okay Paige, what do I do," Coop asked.

"All you need to do is do what you have been and tell her you love her, of course."

"You're kidding, right," Piper asked. "There's no way it's that simple."

"Well, according to the Book of Shadows, it is that simple," Paige answered.

"Phoebe, please wake up. I'd never you," Coop told her, stroking her cheek. "It was all a bad dream. I love you. No one will ever take you away from me," he told her as her eyes opened slightly...

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? How will Phoebe react after seeing what she has? What will Coop (and her sisters) do to help her?

I've already started on the next chapter. **Winks!**

Next chapter: **Chapter 6: Demonic Influence**

Please R&R!


	6. Love and Understanding

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I have chapter six for you! Wow, that was fast for me! Hehe!

**Chapter 5** **thanks to**: SyndiDowell Thank you so much! ***Hugs*** I love my reviews!

**P.S.** I know there will be **more reviews **for that chapter and **I will post them in the next update**, so don't worry if you don't have time to get to it now. :)

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter.**

* * *

**To Recap:

"Okay Paige, what do I do," Coop asked.

"All you need to do is do what you have been and tell her you love her, of course."

"You're kidding, right," Piper asked. "There's no way it's that simple."

"Well, according to the Book of Shadows, it is that simple," Paige answered.

"Phoebe, please wake up. I'd never you," Coop told her, stroking her cheek. "It was all a bad dream. I love you. No one will ever take you away from me," he told her as her eyes opened slightly…

* * *

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 6th chapter (previously titled Demonic Influence)!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 6: Love and Understanding**

"Coop," she asked uncertainly. That dream—well whatever it was, she hoped it was only a dream—it seemed so real.

"Phoebe," he asked as she sat up. "What is it?"

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is feeling something on the back of my head," she explained as her hand instinctively went back to try and find it. She flinched as her fingers hit the tender spot.

"Where," Paige asked stepping up beside them. "Oh, okay," she said as she Phoebe removed her hand and the bump was gone.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," Paige said as Piper walked over beside her.

Piper hesitated. It wasn't an easy thing to say, that Phoebe had been attacked by a demon sent by the Elders to teach her that she needed to trust Coop without fear of them getting in the way, but someone had to.

"Phoebe, we thought there was demon after you, trying to destroy all of us. We thought that was why you were unconscious…well we weren't right, but—"

Paige cut in, "We weren't right, but we weren't exactly wrong either."

"I don't understand," Phoebe said looking to both sisters one after the other.

"Phoebe, did you see anything while you were out," Coop asked.

"Yes, but I just thought it was my fears, that it was a dream."

"What you saw, it was meant to help you," Piper said hesitantly.

_What? Help me? How could seeing that help? I finally had everything only to have it crumble? No, that's not right…it can't be… I can't take this,_ Phoebe thought as she looked at Piper.

"Take me back," she said quietly.

"What," Coop asked.

"Take me back. I can't listen to this now," she said leaning into him.

"But Phoebe you should—"

"Just take me back, please Coop," she begged. "I can't do this now. Nothing makes sense," she said as a tear fell.

"Your sisters are trying—"

"No, it's okay. You can take her," Paige said.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot today," Piper said.

"No," he told her.

"But Coop—"

He wiped her eyes, "You need to listen. I know it's not easy, but you need to understand what happened. If you don't understand this, there might not be any hope for it."

"For what?"

"What you've always dreamed of. Phoebe, this isn't easy for any of us to accept, but we have to. Please just listen. If you want to go back after, I'll be more than happy to take you."

She nodded. Piper and Paige took turns telling what happened to her.

"So, they did this to help me? How does this help anything," she said standing and walking over into the middle of the room.

"Phoebe, it'll help you just need to give it time—"

"Paige, you weren't there," she nearly yelled, "You didn't see what I did! How perfect it was one second then shattered the next!"

"What did you see," Paige asked. Phoebe turned around, facing Coop.

"At first, I—I saw myself in a hospital bed, a pink bundle in my arms," she turned to her sisters. "The two of you were on one side of me," she turned back to Coop, "and you on the other. It was so perfect. I wish I could've looked at it forever," tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"What else happened, Phoebe," Piper asked. "After that?"

"I saw something else. H—he said i—it wouldn't work out between us. He said he needed time and—," she whispered.

Piper rested a hand on her shoulder, "Keep going. It's okay."

"We're not going anywhere," Paige said walking to the other side of her.

She nodded, "He said it wasn't m—me, but I asked i—if there w—was someone else and—and…" Phoebe dropped to the floor, her sisters following.

"Phoebe," Piper said bringing her face up to look her in the eye. "He would never do that to you. I know you know that."

She nodded, "Part of me does, but—"

"But you're afraid of getting hurt again. We understand that," Paige said. "He knows that. That's why he wants to take things slow."

Phoebe looked over at Coop. He was waiting patiently, not saying anything.

"You deserve to be happy, Phoebe. You've certainly been through enough heartache for one person," Piper said. "You deserve this and the Elders are giving you the chance. If I had the chance, I'd take it."

Phoebe looked back to Paige, "So no breaking the rules then, by loving a Cupid?"

"No, in fact, in time he has a decision to make," Paige said.

"What? Decision," she asked confused.

"We'll let him get to that," Piper said. "Sorry Coop."

"That's alright. It was bound to come up sometime."

Phoebe walked over toward the door, "Look, I know everyone's trying to help, but…nothing's working. If the Elders did allow this, why is it so hard for me to accept," she asked looking at Paige.

"Phoebe, you need to talk this over with him," Paige said looking to Coop, "Come on, let's go back over," she said grabbing her arm.

"No," she said pulling her arm away. "I'm sorry, Coop, but I'm not right for you. I can't do this," she said looking back at him before running downstairs.

"Coop, we're sorry," Piper said sitting beside him.

"We tried," Paige said walking over. "I wish that counted for more though."

"It does count, Paige. She believes us. I can feel it. She's just not ready to accept that she loves me that deeply yet," he said looking to her. "Now I just wait."

"You're kidding right," Piper asked. "She just ran out in tears and you're just going to wait it out? What if she doesn't come back?"

"I wish there was another way to help her," Paige said.

The two witches were so focused that neither one heard or saw someone form in front of them.

"You can't, but I think I can," with that she walked out of the room.

"Think it'll work," Paige asked.

"I guess we'll see," Piper answered.

Phoebe had run down to her bedroom and locked her door. Nothing was right. The only thing she knew was she loved him and he loved her, but she was confused as to why. She'd had so many things happen it was hard to know what to believe.

Sighing and wiping her eyes, she pulled a picture of their mother out of her nightstand. She sat up against the head of her bed staring as her worries and fears ran down her face.

"I wish you were here, Mom. I could really use the help." With that, Phoebe let her eyes close trying to figure things out.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Wiping her eyes and replacing the photo back in the drawer, closing it, she stood up and walked over.

"Who is it," she asked.

"Coop."

"Coop, I really can't talk now," that was what she said, but somehow she found her hand unlocking the door.

"I know, I think I know someone who can help."

_Help? Who could help me now,_ she thought as she opened the door.

"Bu—but why? Why now," she asked confused as she stepped into the room.

"You won't talk to your sisters. You won't tell Coop what's bothering you," she said walking over and sitting on Phoebe's bed. "Will you let me help you?"

She walked over and sat beside her, "Thanks, but I really don't—"

"No, Phoebe, you do need to talk, though it shouldn't be with me."

"I know, it should be with him," Phoebe said looking at Coop. "Coop, why did you bring her?"

"He didn't," she answered. "I surprised everyone this time. Coop, come in here would you?"

He nodded, walking in closing the door behind him.

"Phoebe, what's bothering you? You're just fine. Your sisters have talked with the Elders. Everything's alright with them. Why aren't you taking what you can," Patty asked. "I know you love him. What's stopping you?"

Phoebe couldn't think of what to say. Yes, the way she loved Coop was very different than anything she'd ever experienced, but she guessed it was…

"I just don't think my heart can take anymore. Through everything my heart's been the one thing I've counted on. But between Cole and numerous mortal guys…I don't want to be in the middle of some huge battle between good and evil or have them run away," she looked to Coop. "I do love you, but it doesn't seem right. Not to me."

"Phoebe, we have their word 'They' won't interfere this time. You need help letting go of everything bad in your past. And, even if it takes years, I'll be there," Coop told her.

"You haven't told her of the choice you have to make yet, have you," Patty asked.

"No, but I think I've already made up my mind," Coop said. He walked over to Phoebe, "Take my hand."

"I—" she looked to her mother.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Phoebe nodded, standing. As she took his hand, she noticed how warm he was.

It was like her heart was an open book. She felt him pushing past everything bad, locking it away for another day, and bringing up the bouquet of fresh roses outside her door, the day the park, the little boy and his red ball, cherry blossoms on the sidewalk, the early sunset, just relaxing comfortably in his arms.

Now everything didn't feel so bad.

Phoebe felt herself snuggle into his chest as the room disappeared…

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? What will Phoebe see with Coop? Will it be her long-awaited perfect world or something else?

Next chapter: **Chapter 7: Don't be Afraid, my Love  
**

Please R&R!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	7. Don’t be Afraid, my Love

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I finally have chapter seven for you! Sorry it took so long. In regards to haitus, please see my profile.

**Chapter 5** **thanks to**: piperspeanut & cassiecrimson

**Chapter 6** **thanks to**: piperspeanut, cassiecrimson, & SyndiDowell

Thank you so much! ***Hugs*** I love my reviews!

**P.S.** I know there will be **more reviews **for the previous chapter and **I will post them in the next update**, so don't worry if you don't have time to get to it now. :)

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter.**

* * *

**To Recap:

"Phoebe, we have their word 'They' won't interfere this time. You need help letting go of everything bad in your past. And, even if it takes years, I'll be there," Coop told her.

"You haven't told her of the choice you have to make yet, have you," Patty asked.

"No, but I think I've already made up my mind," Coop said. He walked over to Phoebe, "Take my hand."

"I—" she looked to her mother.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Phoebe nodded, standing. As she took his hand, she noticed how warm he was.

It was like her heart was an open book. She felt him pushing past everything bad, locking it away for another day, and bringing up the bouquet of fresh roses outside her door, the day the park, the little boy and his red ball, cherry blossoms on the sidewalk, the early sunset, just relaxing comfortably in his arms.

Now everything didn't feel so bad.

Phoebe felt herself snuggle into his chest as the room disappeared…

* * *

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the 7th chapter!

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 7: Don't be Afraid, my Love**

It felt like it took forever before Phoebe's feet hit solid ground. Like they'd Hearted halfway around the world. When they finally stopped, her feet hit the ground with a soft _thud_. She opened her eyes and realized they were in the hallway of a small house.

Coop dropped his arms to his sides and pointed to the room across from them. Phoebe looked at him, puzzled.

"Coop, where are we," she asked as the sound of footsteps hit her ears.

"Shhh," he told her. "Just watch."

She looked in the direction to see herself, probably a few years down the road. She noticed the slight bump under a loose-fitting shirt.

Her future version walked into the room, but Phoebe noticed she did nothing.

"Go on. It's okay. No one can see or hear us," he said.

Quietly, Phoebe walked into the room. The walls were decorated with clouds and horses. A moon and stars mobile hung above the crib. She even recognized the off white blanket with a pink letter "P" that was draped over the corner of it.

A realization hit her—everything in the room, lest the rocking chair, was pink.

She felt tears run down her face.

Coop appeared behind her as her future version walked back out of the room. She turned around as he touched her shoulder.

"I—it's real," she said touching the railings of the crib. "It's all real. Isn't it?"

"Yes Phoebe," Coop told her. "Everything you'll see can be real, but only if you want it to be," he said wiping her eyes.

"Wait, everything I'll see? You mean there's more?"

"Yes, but I suppose I went out of order," he said looking around the room until his gaze fell on a picture frame resting on top of the small dresser. He walked over and gestured for her. "Here, this might clear up some confusion."

In a beautiful white frame was a picture of her and Coop. She was in a long white wedding gown. He was in a tuxedo. It was probably just taken before the reception, a side shot. He had his arms around her waist, hers were around his neck and they were just gazing into each other's eyes like they couldn't believe it was possible.

"Oh Coop, if this can't be real, then I don't want the alternative," she said as she noticed his arm around her.

"Neither do I, love, neither do I," he said as they disappeared again.

They reformed, Phoebe noticed, back in the hallway.

"Coop, this is the exact place we arrived at. I thought we were going someplace different."

"It is different, Phoebe. Same place, different time," he pointed out.

"But there's no baby in the nursery yet, so how—" Coop held a finger to her lips.

"We're not that far ahead, Phoebe. Come with me," he said taking her by the hand to walk through the wall as if they were invisible.

It was too dark in the room to see properly. Pitch black. A storm was beginning to rage outside, Phoebe could hear it. Thunder boomed a ways away. But even though it was so dark, Phoebe could still recognize the outline of someone sitting up in bed.

It didn't take her long to realize who it was.

"Coop," she heard her future self call. "Coop, where are you," she asked turning on the lamp beside her.

Phoebe was surprised she couldn't tell by her voice, but tears ran down her face.

"Coop, please," she cried.

"Lay back down my love. I'll be there in a second," was heard in the room. Her future self nodded, doing as she was asked.

Phoebe looked at Coop confused, "How did you do that? You're not even in the room."

"That's our power Phoebe."

"Our power," she asked.

"You'll see. You'll understand one day, I promise," Coop said as his future self Hearted into the room, right next to the bed.

"What's wrong, Love? Did the storm wake you," he asked sitting beside her.

She sat up with his help, "No, not me," she said uncovering their ever-growing little girl, "Her. I woke up for a different reason."

"What woke you up then," he asked wrapping an arm around her, "And why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No," she told him resting her head on his shoulder. "Just a horrible nightmare and it won't go away."

"Do you want to tell me," he asked resting his other hand on her stomach, "See? She's worried about you too."

"No, every time I try to say something i—it just comes back even stronger. I can't," he noticed she was shaking as he moved his other hand around her. Her tears were in rivers now. Whatever she saw, whatever happened to her, it was no ordinary nightmare.

"Phoebe, look at me," she shook her head. "Please, love, don't shut me out," she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. All she could do was hold on to him tighter.

"I—I'm not tr—trying to do that, Coop. I just don't want it to happen," that last part of the statement brought full realization to what could've happened to her, but it was so quiet that Phoebe couldn't catch it.

"What did she—I mean, I—say? I couldn't hear it," Phoebe said.

Coop only smiled, "That's because you weren't supposed to hear it. Right now, in this vision, you need to focus on me. What I say. What I do for you."

She nodded turning back to it.

"Phoebe, that won't happen," he told her. "I'll never let it."

"But I—" he laughed lightly silencing her with a soft kiss.

"Phoebe, it took you a while to let me in, but it took you even more time to accept just how deeply I affect your heart. I let you take your time warming up to me. The Elders haven't been a problem since we learned this was allowed, remember?"

"How could I ever forget? That was when I started to realize that I couldn't bear live without you anymore—literally. When you were away from me, it felt like you took my heart with you. You were in almost every thought I had when it came to giving love advice to my faithful readers. You were always there for me."

"I still am," he said kissing her as they disappeared.

They reformed back in her bedroom with her mother sitting on the bed, patiently waiting.

"What did you learn," she asked.

"A lot. Coop, what was that for? I—I mean, I know you were trying to reassure me, but it doesn't prove tha—" he held a finger to her lips.

"Did you have something to add," Patty asked.

"No, but I think she might be better off with just me. I'm sorry. I know you only came to help and you didn't get to say much of anything before we left…" Coop said.

"That's alright. I didn't expect any conversation actually. I just thought my being here would help her and it has," she walked over to Phoebe. "You don't need me here anymore, Phoebe. I know you don't. I just didn't think you'd tell what was wrong without me here."

"You're right. I—Coop, where are you going," she questioned as he stepped away.

"Someone else needs my help, Phoebe," he told her taking a few steps back. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, Hearting out.

Phoebe felt something tear inside her heart and dropped to the floor. _No,_ she thought, _it's not just a tear…I think my future self could've been right._

"Phoebe, are you alright," Patty asked following.

"Y—yeah, I'm fine. I just—it's been a long day," she said standing and walking over to her bed.

"A good night's sleep will help."

"Yeah, but I think I'd better go back upstairs first," she said walking out and up to the attic with her mother following.

"Phoebe," Piper said as her sister entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Paige," she asked. "I didn't think she'd run off now. She –"

"Phoebe, Paige would never run out on you – on us. And you know that," Piper said walking over to her.

"Are you leaving," Piper asked turning to their mother.

"Yes, Phoebe's fine now," she said as she began to fade. "I love you."

"We love you too," Phoebe said as Patty disappeared.

Sighing, Phoebe ran a hand through her long dark locks as she went to sit over on the couch.

"What," Phoebe asked, slightly agitated, as Piper sat beside her, resting her hand on her leg.

"What's wrong? What did you two talk about," Piper asked.

"I – I just – Piper, I'm exhausted. I need to sleep," she said yawning.

"Take a nap, Pheebs. You'll feel better," Piper said.

"I don't suppose I even have to ask if I can stay here."

Piper laughed, "Phoebe, you never need to ask – either of you. Both of you still have keys to the house. You can come in the dead of night and if you want to you can wake me, but you don't have to. You're my sisters. I'm not going to just kick you out because you have your own lives now."

"Thanks," Phoebe said hugging her. "Where _is_ Paige though?"

"Off with a charge somewhere. She left about five minutes after Mom left the room."

"Makes sense," Phoebe answered. In a split second, she felt something in her hand. She turned it over, finding blood, "What the –" she asked puzzled.

"Did you handle anything sharp," Piper asked, grabbing a nearby towel and pressing it into Phoebe's hand.

"No, but –"

"But what?"

"I can feel him – his pain. When he took me on those future trips, I could feel whatever my future-self could feel. When he left a little bit ago, it – it felt like my heart was ripping in two," Phoebe admitted.

"Future trips," Piper asked.

"I'll explain later," Phoebe answered.

"So you're not hurt – he is," Piper confirmed.

"I think so, but – hey, what are you doing," Phoebe asked as Piper stood up, walking over to the Book of Shadows.

I'm looking in here to see if there's such a thing as – oh, how do I put it – being one with the love of your life."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, I've never said he was the 'love of my life'."

"You mean he's not? The man whom you're supposedly are going to have a daughter –" Phoebe gave her a look, "alright _daughters_. But anyway, you're going to have kids with him and he's not the 'love of your life'?"

"Well, he is, but still –"

"Aha! Here it is," Piper called walking over to Phoebe with the Book of Shadows in her arms. "And I quote:

_If a witch has more heartache than she can handle in her life _– which you have –_ the heartache will be stored away, along with her 'True Love instincts', and the feeling will not manifest again until she finds the true 'love of her life'. When she does, the love will be at it's purest, truest form. One that cannot be broken easily. The two will be as one in heart and mind. One's pain and happiness will be the others.…_"

"Meaning, whatever he feels, I'll feel and vice-versa," Phoebe answered. Piper nodded, closing the Book of Shadows and walking back to put it over on the podium.

"Paige," Phoebe called. "Paige, I don't care what you're doing, just get in here. Now!"

"Geez Phoebe," Paige answered, Orbing in behind her, "I was on my way back. What's all the yelling about?"

"You really think he's hurt," Piper asked, walking over.

"What do you mean? Who do you think is hurt," Paige asked.

"Coop. I was sitting beside Piper, all of a sudden my hand was bleeding and –"

"Oh, it's nothing. You probably just brushed something sharp," Paige said. "I do it two to three times a day without knowing it."

"No Paige, that's not it," Phoebe said taking the towel away from her hand, "see no mark."

"Okay, let's say you are right. Where is he? He's not a witch or an innocent. How do I find him," Paige asked puzzled.

"You're right, you can't," Piper said, "not alone anyway, but I bet the three of us can."

"What in the world are you –"

"Here," Piper said, cutting off Paige's question by handing her the Book of Shadows open to the entry she'd read only moments before, "read this".

"Do you really think I can find him, Piper? What makes you say that," Phoebe asked.

"Think about what you just told me a few minutes ago, Pheebs. If you felt that much heartbreak there must be something there that both of you feel."

"He must've felt something too because of you," Paige said. Her older sisters gave her an odd look. "Oh, I'm just going by what Piper said, that's all. It does make sense."

"What do you think," Piper asked Phoebe, turning toward her, "Phoebe?"

* * *

_All three of them were in the Underworld somewhere. The stench of rotting flesh almost made her sick as she covered her mouth. A gasp brought her attention to the far end of the cavern. His eyes were void of all emotion, as if someone ripped his beating heart from his chest. His voice was broken as he called, "Ph – Phoebe, run, get out of here…"

* * *

_"Phoebe," Piper called again, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"Did you see something? Where is he," Paige asked.

"No – no, wh – who I saw…it couldn't be him. There's no way. He'd never look so – broken, so defeated," she rambled.

"Okay, so –"

"No, Paige," Phoebe answered quickly, "I know it was Coop. I just –"

"Didn't want to believe it," Piper asked. She nodded fear evident in her every feature as she did. Even her hands were shaking.

"He told us to get out of there," she managed coherently.

"Did you see a demon or a Darklighter anywhere near him," Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, after I caught sight of him I didn't want to look around the room. That's why I'm hurt though. Why my body's being covered in – OW!" she exclaimed as a gash formed on her cheek. "–cuts, bruises and soon burns. We've got to get down there. Now before it's too late."

Piper wiped the stream of blood falling down her face, "Leo!"

"Yes, I know. Go now, I'll watch the boys," he said, Orbing in, "Paige, do you want me to get Henry over here?"

"Yes, please," she answered as he Orbed out.

Piper had since walked over to the cabinet and grabbed numerous potions and a few Athames. Paige walked over to grab a few more, while Phoebe was in so much pain it actually hurt to stand up. Every few seconds a new source of pain would arise somewhere on her body, though she noticed it was mostly her face that bled.

She picked up the towel and pressed it to her face, in an attempt to stop the wounds from bleeding, but it did no good. Her heart was splitting in two because of this and she knew that if they didn't find him soon, not only her feelings would be at stake, but her life as well. Phoebe cast her eyes on the floor, trying to ignore the stabs of pain being inflicted secondarily to her until she felt a hand on each arm.

"Ready to go," Paige asked.

"Phoebe, are you alright," Piper asked, noticing how unsteady she was and how she seemed to be holding her breath, "Look at me," she instructed.

"No, Piper. I – I'm too beat up. Let's just go. The sooner we find him, the sooner the two of us can be back to normal."

"Phoebe, we know you're hurt and you're bleeding," Paige answered.

"How," she asked. She watched as Paige's hand pointed to right underneath her where the floor was being spattered in her blood. "Oh."

"Can you feel him," Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, as she felt Piper loading her coat pockets with potions.

"Let's go," Paige said as they joined hands Orbing out each silently praying they'd get there in time...

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? What's happened to Coop? Why? Will they get there in time to save him? The Elders said it was okay, so what's going on? Are Phoebe and Coop that strongly connected?

Next chapter: **Chapter 8: That Halliwell Stubborn Streak**

Please R&R!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	8. That Halliwell Stubborn Streak

**A/N:** Hello to my fellow readers and writers! ***Waves*** I finally have chapter eight for you! In regards to haitus, please see my profile.

For those of you wondering what happened to Coop...well what do you think I'll just give it away? There'd be no story! Haha!

**Chapter 7** **thanks to**: charmed-darkangel & SyndiDowell

Thank you so much! ***Hugs*** I love my reviews!

**Warning**: No "adult" situations in this chapter.**

* * *

**To Recap:

"Phoebe, are you alright," Piper asked, noticing how unsteady she was and how she seemed to be holding her breath, "Look at me," she instructed.

"No, Piper. I – I'm too beat up. Let's just go. The sooner we find him, the sooner the two of us can be back to normal."

"Phoebe, we know you're hurt and you're bleeding," Paige answered.

"How," she asked. She watched as Paige's hand pointed to right underneath her where the floor was being spattered in her blood. "Oh."

"Can you feel him," Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, as she felt Piper loading her coat pockets with potions.

"Let's go," Paige said as they joined hands Orbing out each silently praying they'd get there in time...

* * *

I'll Trust my Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 8: That Halliwell Stubborn Streak**

The sisters reformed in the Underworld. Phoebe was still shaking. Something was frighteningly familiar about this place, though the only reason she could think of was Cole, but they'd lived in a penthouse not down here.

"Why does this place feel so familiar," Phoebe asked. Both sisters shared a look that said 'what she doesn't remember now won't hurt her'.

"C'mon Phoebe," Paige reassured, "it's the Underworld. We've been down here a thousand times."

"Okay, now I know something's up."

"Phoebe, worry about it later," Piper said.

Phoebe dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach, but Piper covered her mouth. Phoebe moved her hands and realized they were dripping with blood.

"Phoebe," Piper said, grabbing her arm, Paige her other side, and helped her stand. "That's it. You're too injured," she looked to Paige, "take us back, now."

"No Piper," Phoebe said shaking them off her and taking a shaky step away from them, "we're not leaving, not now. We can't," she said turning to face them.

"But Phoebe, you're covered in blood. We'll find another way to save him," Paige argued.

"P – Paige, there is no other way. I can f – feel it," Phoebe said falling forward, suppressing a scream. They stepped forward catching her.

"Feel him," Paige asked.

"What's happening to him, Phoebe," Piper asked tightening her grip.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as if she was trying to listen for him. "I don't know, but I'm going back," Phoebe said shaking them off her again and walking forward with them following. She stopped abruptly, dropping to her knees. She wanted to scream, but held it in knowing they were close. Voices could be heard ahead of them.

Phoebe stood, walking a few more steps, then turned and leaned against the wall. She poked her head around the corner and instantly covered her mouth. If Piper hadn't pulled her back and Phoebe hadn't buried her face in Piper's shoulder, she knew she would've screamed.

"What," Paige asked, more specifically to what she saw as they could hear his yells.

Phoebe looked up and shook her head as her knees gave out and they drug her back a few feet.

"Th – they're tor – torturing him to get t – to me," she struggled through streams of tears.

"Then that was why he told you to run," Piper said.

"If he's being tortured to get to you – hey, wait a second – nothing's been said that the person's trying to get to you or us, so how do you know," Paige asked.

Phoebe pointed ahead of her. "Why else would they torture _him_, Paige?"

"Yeah, good point," Paige said. "I was agreeing with you, Phoebe."

"I know, but what do we do? There's no time to go back to the house."

A scream brought Phoebe running almost into the open. Piper pulled her up against the wall.

"Tell me, where is the witch," the demon said holding an energy ball to Coop's crimson face which was dripping down to his neck. He winced, but seemed unafraid.

Coop remained silent. He had no idea what would happen exactly if he said anything, not saying he would, but _if_ he did, he knew nothing good would come of it.

"TELL ME," he yelled in his face. When he realized Coop wouldn't budge, he brought up his other hand which, the sisters realized, held an Athame.

He plunged it into his stomach. Coop screamed. Both Piper and Paige covered Phoebe's mouth, but a small yelp still escaped, causing the demon to turn around.

"Well, it seems we have company," he said turning back to Coop, whose eyes went wide. "Now, if you don't want your precious witch to be hurt, you'll tell me where she is," he said releasing the energy ball.

Phoebe buried her face in Paige's shoulder, but it did no good to muffle the scream. The next thing they knew, the cavern ceiling was collapsing, forcing them into view.

"Well, it looks like I have no use fo –" before the demon could get the words out, Piper threw up her arms, freezing him.

"Phoebe, y – you have to g – get out of here now," Coop managed as Phoebe ran over to him.

"No," she cried, wiping the blood off his neck. She grabbed an Athame and broke the chains around his wrists. "I won't leave you."

Paige ran over and they both caught him, sitting him on the ground, He looked at Phoebe with sad eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Piper, why didn't you blow him up," Phoebe asked as Paige worked on his injuries, healing her as well.

"He's not our main problem," Piper answered, unfreezing his head. "He's too weak to do this on his own."

"Weak am I," he said as his cool breath hit her hand causing her to pull back quickly, unfreezing him.

"Ow!"

Phoebe stood up, walked a few steps forward and threw the Athame into his back. He cringed turned around and threw an energy ball at her. Phoebe expected to feel immense pain, but when she opened her eyes, Coop fell to his knees in front of her.

"Coop," she yelled grabbing his back.

Paige Orbed in behind the demon, plunging another Athame in his back, and throwing a vanquishing potion toward his feet. He burst into flames as she grabbed both Phoebe and Coop and Orbed over to Piper.

"Piper, your hand," Paige said as she showed it. "Let's get home. Maybe Leo has an answer. I've never seen that before."

They stood in a circle and Orbed back to the Manor.

"Leo," Paige called.

"What is it," he asked coming down the stairs with Chris in his arms. He walked over to Piper, noticing her hand, he handed Chris to Paige. "What happened?"

"The demon who attacked Coop breathed something on her," Phoebe answered.

"It's toxin. Piper, don't touch anything. I'll go get the Book of Shadows," he said Orbing out.

He Orbed back in seconds later. "Okay, this should do it," he said pressing a wet cloth to her hand. "Feel better?"

"It's not numb anymore," she told him.

"I'll go put Chris in the nursery," Paige said walking upstairs.

"No Paige," Leo said. "I'll do it." He walked over and took Chris upstairs.

Phoebe looked to Coop who sat in the couch beside her. He looked so sad, like he knew something like that would happen.

"Phoebe, you two go home. We can discuss all this later," Piper said.

"What," Phoebe asked. Her emotions were a wreck.

"Coop, take her home," Paige said.

"I really don't think I should be the one to do that," he said taking Phoebe's hand. "I never want her to be hurt because of me again." He stood. "Phoebe, I need to go."

"No, I don't want to you leave me again," she begged. "You were almost killed. Please don't leave me."

"Paige," Piper said. She placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I'm on it. Be right back," she said Orbing out.

"Paige, what are you doing," Phoebe asked as they reformed in the apartment.

"Don't worry about me. You two work this out," she said as she began to Orb out.

"But –"

"Bye." She said disappearing.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? What will they talk about? Who's the higher demon Piper was referring to? The next chapter will probably be a pretty fluffy one with lots of Phoebe/Coop moments, (or one big one) I haven't quite decided yet. The demon could appear in the next chapter, you'll just have to wait to find out!

Next chapter: **Chapter 9: Keeper of my Heart** (subject to change)

**Please R&R!**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	9. Reality vs Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:** Hello to my loyal readers/writers/reviewers! I finally have chapter nine written up! I'm sorry it took so long, but between being back in college and having writer's block, fiction writing has become a real process for me. I am working on things, but I'm not sure when the next update will be.

**Warning**: This chapter has, at least, one adult reference.

**Chapter 8 thanks to**: SyndiDowell, for her kind review!

* * *

**To Recap:**

Phoebe looked to Coop who sat in the couch beside her. He looked so sad, like he knew something like that would happen.

"Phoebe, you two go home. We can discuss all this later," Piper said.

"What," Phoebe asked. Her emotions were a wreck.

"Coop, take her home," Paige said.

"I really don't think I should be the one to do that," he said taking Phoebe's hand. "I never want her to be hurt because of me again." He stood. "Phoebe, I need to go."

"No, I don't want to you leave me again," she begged. "You were almost killed. Please don't leave me."

"Paige," Piper said. She placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I'm on it. Be right back," she said Orbing out.

"Paige, what are you doing," Phoebe asked as they reformed in the apartment.

"Don't worry about me. You two work this out," she said as she began to Orb out.

"But –"

"Bye." She said disappearing.

* * *

I'll Trust My Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 9: Reality vs. Fairy Tales**

They sat down on the couch, nowhere near each other, thinking about the events that happened and wondering how to start the conversation that Paige (and apparently Piper) thought they needed to have.

They knew what was bothering the other, but were afraid to admit it. Phoebe chanced a glance at Coop, noticing he was shaking. She could feel that he was afraid of something too. Tears escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

She was scared, yes, but everything worked out and everyone was okay, _for now,_ she thought. _We still don't know who hired the demon to lure us down there by kidnapping him._ He was staring intently at the vase with the roses and the cherry blossom.

Noticing a glass half full of water beside her, Phoebe moved to the middle of the couch to water them, setting the glass on the coffee table. She was about to move back, when a hand lay on top of hers. She didn't try to move away, or even place her hand on top. Phoebe just sat back beside him.

Coop moved his hand up her arm, resting on her shoulder. Phoebe looked at him, catching the sadness and regret in his eyes. Part of her wanted to rest in his arms, glad that he was back, alive and safe, but the other part was afraid he'd leave again.

After she got back from their future trip, she realized just how much they were becoming their future selves. Sure, they weren't married or had a baby on the way, _yet,_ she reminded herself, but they'd get there.

_Come on, break the silence! You're the one who used to be good at it,_ she thought.

"Coop, I – I –" Phoebe tried, but couldn't find her voice as she stared at the coffee table in front of them, her eyes fixed on the flowers. She was shaking. She couldn't do this, not now.

She stood, walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Coop knew what she was feeling, but he was afraid Phoebe would push him away when he tried to help. They needed to talk about it…and everything else.

"She didn't have to go down to the Underworld looking for me…put herself in danger for me," he said to himself.

"You're right, Coop," the Elder said appearing before him. "She didn't have to do any of that, but she did."

He stood. "She could've gotten killed! If she had, I – I'd be…"

"Heartbroken, like she is?"

"How do you know she's –"

"Open your eyes, Coop," the Elder said as Coop walked over. "You took her to the future for a reason. To show her that everything she dreamed of was possible. How do you think she knew where to find you," he asked, pointing to Coop's ring.

"My ring?" he asked confused. "It didn't glow or anything. I was watching it."

"No, it didn't. It wasn't supposed to. She realized it was true."

"What?"

"Don't ask me. Ask her," the Elder said disappearing.

Coop reached her bedroom door, hearing muffled sobs. He felt guilty as he leaned against the wall. Though he knew she and her sisters only came to help, Coop didn't think Phoebe should've run over to him in that condition, shaky, bleeding profusely and barely able to stand.

Feeling sorry about something he could do nothing about was getting him nowhere and he knew it. When he caught sight of her, the woman who captured his heart with just a simple glance, severely injured, he knew he should've given in and told the demon where she was. But he loved her, so he couldn't.

He didn't _know_ she would suffer like he did, but from their future selves, he should've guessed.

They were connected stronger than anyone else in the future. But the future wasn't here yet. They still had obstacles to overcome, dreams to achieve.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her bedroom door. "Phoebe," he asked hesitantly, but got no reply. "Phoebe, can I come in," he tried the knob, finding it unlocked.

Slowly, Coop opened the door, finding her lying on her side staring out the window. He stepped in, closing it behind him, and walked over to the side of the bed.

He was close enough to see her body shaking now. How he desperately wanted to sit beside her, to have her lay in his arms, to tell Phoebe that things were okay, for now. He was afraid, but he had to try.

"Phoebe," he said sitting beside her, laying his hand on her shoulder. With his other hand, he picked up the hair on her shoulder, brushing it to her back.

She took a ragged breath, trying to muster up some composure as she asked. "Don't you have somewhere to be? You wanted to leave right after we got back to the house, after all." She knew it sounded cold, knew it probably was, but she couldn't just stop feeling this way. It was like he didn't even care about almost getting both of them killed, though, just beneath the surface, she knew she was wrong.

He knew, by her pained tone of voice, she hadn't originally intended for her question to be so cold, heartless, yet he sympathized with it, with her. He rubbed her shoulder, taking a breath before he answered. "No, I don't. I know you're hurt that I wanted to leave, but it—I—felt like I'd be doing you a favor if I did and –"

She turned to face him. Her eyes and nose were slightly red. "A favor? You almost died! Why would you think leaving then would be a favor to me," she asked as a few lone tears trailed her cheeks.

Coop opened his arms for her and he knew she was asking the same question he wanted to, in a manner of speaking.

"I won't go anywhere, Phoebe. I wanted to leave because – as I told your sisters – I don't want you to be hurt anymore because of me," he answered as she moved over, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "When I saw you like that, I wanted to die. I knew you were hurt because of me and I couldn't stand that."

"You don't think that hurt me too? Knowing you were hurt because the demon was trying to get to me," she asked lifting her head and looking into his eyes. "I've already lost one man I loved to evil. I don't want to lose another, Coop."

"I know, but you won't lose me. Phoebe is there something else," he asked as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Yes, when you disappeared after you left my room –"

"When your mother was still there," he asked and she nodded.

"I realized that when you weren't there with me my heart ached. Like I was searching for someone to hold on to that just vanished into thin air. And – and sure I knew you'd be back, but…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

All the events that happened since he left were running through her mind – even the ones she didn't see and those made her feel worse. Knowing she could've asked him to stay and he would have…for her.

"You still worried, especially after everything you saw. I should've stayed with you."

"No, yes – well, had I seen it beforehand I would've suggested it, but I'm glad you tried to help them."

"I know. Let's get some rest, okay," he said rubbing her back.

"No. I want you to tell me what happened to you while it's still fresh in your mind," she said resting her hand in his palm.

"Phoebe, I – I know you want to help, but I just can't go back there now, not after knowing you felt what I did. Every – every single burn, every scream, when I close my eyes, I see it differently. I don't see me chained to that wall –"

"You see me," she finished in a disheartened tone. "That's why this won't work. Demons will want to break us up," she said standing and walking over to the window.

"Yes, I agree," he answered. Phoebe spun around stunned. Had he actually admitted, even after the Elders OK'd it, that he didn't think anything would work out? She turned around, resting her head against the glass. He was the one who was doing everything he could think of to reassure her that everything would be okay. What else could she do?

"Phoebe," he whispered as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Vaguely, she'd heard his footsteps moments before. "I agree that you're right, but that doesn't mean that I don't think we shouldn't try to have a fairy tale ending."

"They're not real. Nothing like that is," she whispered covering his hand with her own.

"Yes, they are. Your sisters are _living_ proof. They fought for it and won. Piper has Leo, Paige has Henry, and you – you – have me, if you want me." At that statement, Phoebe turned around and saw, not only how much he meant the words he'd just spoken by his face, but his eyes held the most trust she thought she'd ever seen.

"Of course I do, I love you, but –"

"Then give your heart a chance – give us a chance – please. I'll do anything," he lifted his hand from her shoulder and held it out for her to grasp.

She knew what she was doing could hurt more than anything ever had if something went _too_ wrong, but from the look of his face – the sincerity of his eyes, Phoebe didn't think that would happen.

"If I do, will you tell me?"

"Will you sleep first? You've been through a lot," he asked as she led him over to her bed.

"Only if you promise not to leave."

"I promise," he said as she lay down with her head on his chest. And, with his arms wrapped comfortably around her, they both fell into a deep sleep they both needed.

The Attic of the Halliwell Manor

Piper was flipping through the Book of Shadows trying to find the demon that was responsible for giving orders and torturing Coop. In a way, what happened made sense, but didn't in another.

Yes, they did all that to Coop and that was terrible, but why hadn't the demon attacked them or, at least, the person who he was working under? Though since they hadn't recognized the demon or seen their main enemy, she supposed looking through the Book wouldn't do much good.

Sighing, she closed the Book and walked back downstairs to Chris sleeping in the playpen beside a wide-eyed Wyatt who was playing with a truck.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't be awake," Piper said as she walked over and picked up her golden-haired, crystal-eyed son as he held tightly to his truck and walked back over to her chair. "There are things Mommy needs to do and unfortunately she can't carry you two everywhere," she said as his eyes began to close. "As much as I wish I could I can't," she whispered.

"Leo," she half-whispered. "Leo!"

"Yes, what is it," he said Orbing in behind her.

"Can you take Chris upstairs? I've got Wyatt."

He nodded picking up Chris and walking back over to Piper. They then orbed

Walking into the nursery, Piper sat Wyatt down on the floor while Leo laid Chris in his crib.

"Stay here and protect your brother, okay?" Leo asked, running a hand through his eldest son's hair as they young witch nodded, too focused on his toys to do much else. Leo walked over to Piper, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Piper?" Leo asked, seeing a dazed look in her eyes. "Piper!"

She didn't answer like she normally would. Leo thought she was voicing her thoughts, so he waited patiently. "It just doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't they go after us instead of him? We are the ones demons usually target."

"Maybe the demon knew quickest way to get to her is through her heart," Leo suggested as they walked back downstairs.

"But anyone who knows of us knows that? Hell, Barbas knows that! Its kinda what he preys on after fears." She sighed as they reached the landing. "Did we maybe get there too quickly?" She asked, looking to Leo.

"Too quickly?" He asked confused. "Piper, if you three had gotten there any later—"

"No, I mean should we have waited for – oh, what the hell am I saying!" Leo grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down all right? Both Phoebe and Coop are safe back at her apartment. Worrying won't do us any good until we find out exactly what happened to Coop. Who knows, maybe he saw the actual demon behind the plan." He rested his hand on her cheek.

"Well, yeah, th – that is a thought, I – I guess." Piper surrendered her emotions, burying her face in his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her loosely.

"I know you're worried. We all are. But we need to put this out of our minds, at least until Phoebe and Coop come back. You need to rest and I –" he sighed as jingles filled his ears. "I need to go for a bit. Here," He orbed over to the couch.

She let out half of a sarcastic laugh. "Sleep? You expect me to be able to sleep?"

"No, just try to relax." He said, draping a throw blanket over her legs.

She yawned. "What about Wyatt and Chris? I have to be awake."

"I'll keep watch, don't worry." He said Orbing out.

"Okay, if you say so." She was asleep within seconds after she stretched out on the couch.

With Paige

Smoke from the cauldron was becoming blue. It wasn't anything spectacular, like from the Book of Shadows, just a simple scalding potion, but Paige needed something to take her mind off things, so she turned to her family heritage. The countertop was stained pink from an element she'd used moments before, so she grabbed the nearest wet cloth and wiped it up.

Hearing the front door close, she looked up.

"Paige," she heard Henry call.

"In the kitchen."

"If you're doing something family-related, I suggest you go upstairs," she heard him say as she stood in the doorframe.

"Is there a particular reason you don't want all that down here?"

"One my partners, Les and his wife are on their way over. They've asked if we'd like to have dinner."

"Oh, and did **we** accept their offer," she asked smugly.

"Paige, please don't be like this," he said walking over to her. "They're really good people and I know you've been stressed. I thought, when he suggested it, it might help."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, **we** haven't accepted **yet**. I said I had to check with you first, but if you don't feel like going out, they said they'd understand."

"Why are they coming over then? And what exactly did you tell –" she never got the chance to finish her questions as the doorbell rang. "Damn." She walked back into the kitchen gathered up everything she could (which mostly meant whatever would raise odd questions) in her arms and walked back to the doorframe.

"So, what do I tell them?" Henry asked. "Are we going or not?"

She sighed. She would rather focus on who was after Coop, but there was nothing anyone could do until they knew what happened to him. "Yes, tell them we'll go. I'll set this stuff in the attic and be back."

He looked at her confused. "We don't have –"

"Wow, you've really had a rough day. I'm talking about Piper's."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I need a little normalcy too."

"Looks like it. Bye. Be back in a sec." She orbed out.

The Attic of the Halliwell Manor

A sound jarred the Time-Freezing witch from her thoughts and she looked up to see her youngest sister with a steaming cauldron, potion vials, and a wet cloth.

"Paige," she said, rushing over taking the cauldron from her hands. "This is dangerous! You shouldn't be carrying this in your bear arms!" She set the cauldron on the table.

"I know, I know, but I had to hurry and leave. Henry's friends and their wives want to take us to dinner." She flinched, touching the burns on her arm.

"That doesn't mean you had to carry it here like this!"

"It does when his friends were at the door." She argued.

Piper sighed. "Come on downstairs with me." She grabbed Paige's arm.

"I – I really should get back, Piper. They're waiting for me." Paige said as they scaled the stairs.

"I don't care whose waiting for you. They can wait. I think it'd seem strange to anyone except Henry if you came back with a burn like this." They sat on the couch. "Leo, we need you!"

"Odd, it didn't seem hot when I brushed against it."

"Sometimes they won't be hot until after you finish brewing them."

Blue orbs formed beside them. "What is it?"

"Paige got burned," Piper answered.

"Yeah, I was carrying something over here and I didn't—ow—I didn't have time to protect my arms."

"Hold still," Leo told her as she held her arm out. The burn was gone within seconds.

"That's better. Thanks Leo."

"Anytime. And the boys are still asleep." He said, Orbing out.

"Okay." Piper answered.

"I really should be getting back. They're probably wondering where I am." Paige said standing.

"Car parked out front?" Piper asked with a raised brow.

"Yep. See ya later, Piper."

"Bye." She responded as her sister left in blue lights. "I suppose I should get back to that potion." With that, she scaled the stairs to the attic.

With Paige

She reformed in front of their full-length mirror in their bedroom. "Hmmm, an evening out? Let's see." She Glamoured herself into a black spaghetti-strap dress that ended just below her knees and high heels and then chose to go with the diamond earring and necklace set Henry had given her for her birthday. She smirked. "I love being a witch!"

"Paige," she heard Henry knock on the door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. Give me a few minutes." She called back as she applied a light layer of make-up and checked her earrings. She opened the door to find her husband in a state she hardly ever saw—well as far as public events went—his jaw dropped. "What? Don't you like it?" She joked.

"I—I…" was all her stunned husband could muster.

"I can change if you don't—" He grabbed her wrist before she could open their bedroom door again.

"N—no, Paige. Don't change. You. Look. Absolutely. Stunning." He said honestly. He picked her up, spinning her around.

"Henry!" She laughed. "There are people waiting for us!"

He kissed her neck. "They can wait for a minute." He said, pressing her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Her hands ran up into his hair. "H—Henry, we c—can't…not now." She panted, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hey, are you two coming with us or not?" Henry's partner, Les commented.

Paige grinned. "See? They were wondering."

"Maybe after dinner we—"

She pressed a finger to his lips, pressing hers to his ear. "All you'll need to do is pull the car into the driveway and grab the keys." She breathed. "I'll handle the rest." She told him, grabbing his hand as they walked downstairs.

"Should we take our own cars?" Henry commented.

"It might be easier." Les suggested as he stood.

They stood and the four of them walked out of the house, Les and his wife Ana in one car, Henry and Paige in the other.

"Did you guys decide where we're going?" Paige asked.

Henry's free hand came to rest upon Paige's which rested on the middle console. "No, they just said to follow them. I'm sure we'll have a good time." He said as they turned left down the highway, following.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What do you think? When will everyone find out what happened to Coop? What exactly happened and why?

I hope everyone was able to distinguish the different scenes in this chapter. I decided to do things a little differently. I'm sorry the formatting's a little off. The site won't let me format the title, author, chapter in the middle.

Please read and review!

Next chapter: **Chapter 10: Through a Cupid's Eyes**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	10. Through a Cupid's Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hello to my loyal readers/writers/reviewers! I finally have chapter 10 up! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've just moved into my new apartment and I've been trying to get things in order.

**Warning**: This chapter has, at least, one adult reference.

**Chapter 9 thanks to**: SyndiDowell, for her kind review!

* * *

******To Recap:**

"Hey, are you two coming with us or not?" Henry's partner, Les commented.

Paige grinned. "See? They were wondering."

"Maybe after dinner we—"

She pressed a finger to his lips, pressing hers to his ear. "All you'll need to do is pull the car into the driveway and grab the keys." She breathed. "I'll handle the rest." She told him, grabbing his hand as they walked downstairs.

"Should we take our own cars?" Henry commented.

"It might be easier." Les suggested as he stood.

They stood and the four of them walked out of the house, Les and his wife Ana in one car, Henry and Paige in the other.

"Did you guys decide where we're going?" Paige asked.

Henry's free hand came to rest upon Paige's which rested on the middle console. "No, they just said to follow them. I'm sure we'll have a good time." He said as they turned left down the highway, following.

* * *

I'll Trust My Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 10: Through a Cupid's Eyes**

Mumbling incoherently in his sleep, he pushed his only love away from his embrace, trying to protect her from the awful nightmare that plagued him…

_The stench of his own blood nearly overwhelmed him. If his hands weren't restrained to the cavern wall, he would protect his senses._

_His demon captor strode toward him smiling, taking much pleasure in torturing him._

"_Tell me, Cupid, where is your precious witch?" Instantly, he was in his face. "If you tell me, I might let you live."_

_His face was contorted in pain, bleeding profusely as he struggled against the restraints. "Never!" he shouted, "I'll never let you lay your hands on her!"_

Coop jolted upright in bed, noticing his body was shaky and sweaty. He looked to his left and saw Phoebe still asleep. _That's…strange. I know I shouted,_ he thought as he stood and walked out in to the living room. Coop ran his hand through his damp hair, realizing her had to tell Phoebe (and her sisters, not to mention Leo, but _mainly_ Phoebe). The more he bottled it up, the harder it would be to tell.

He sat on the couch and waited for Phoebe, trying to decide how to tell her. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't want to keep it from her anymore.

Phoebe struggled in her sleep, reaching for Coop's reassurance, but all she found was a warm spot where his body laid moments before. Something gave her chills as she wrapped her arms around herself. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and walked over to grab a light blanket from a chair. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she searched for Coop.

"Coop," he heard her call as she walked into view. "I was wondering where you'd gone," she sat beside him.

"Are you all right, Phoebe? I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, taking his hands away from his face.

"No, I was just – you're sweating. What is it?"

"You mean other than what happened?" he asked. She nodded, resting a hand on his arm. "No, it's just not gonna be easy to tell."

"Did you think it would be?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what to think. You're right. The demons are definitely against this."

"Do you still think everything will work out?" Phoebe asked hesitantly. A demon had kidnapped him, after all. If that wasn't a bad sign of something else then what was?

He sighed. "The only thing I do know is that everything that we go through," he grabbed her hand. "Everything we overcome gets us one step closer to everything we've ever wanted."

"Don't you mean everything _I've_ ever wanted?"

"You don't think I want to settle down and start my own family? Phoebe, I've helped thousands of people realize who they love and who they don't. And even though I love what I do, there's always something missing, _someone_ _missing_, from my life."

"I can't be the _only_ one. I'm sure you—" he cut her off with a soft kiss. She fell forward, but he pulled her toward him before she collided with the coffee table.

"But _you_ are. I know what love feels like, _real_ _love_, from helping others," he said after breaking the kiss. "And yet, I've never felt it myself until I finally met you."

"Sounds just like Cupid," Part of her believed with all her heart he was the one, but she was still afraid. Afraid of being hurt? That was nothing new to her.

"Phoebe, what is love to you? What does it mean?"

She looked into his eyes and said one word. "Eternity."

He smiled. "Just eternity? No commitment, trust, love for one above all others? Being able to share everything, every dream and heartache with one person who understands?"

Phoebe bit her lip, looking down. "I thought I had that person, but…"

Coop cupped her chin, bringing her eye-level to him. "You do now. Don't cry. What we have _is_ real. Trust me," he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he saw confusion in her eyes.

"A lot of things," she admitted. "But I'll be able to focus more once that demon is vanquished."

"That makes two of us."

"Well, I…I should probably…" her statement hung in the air as her heart beat faster. Now she realized why. It hadn't occurred to her – not in the slightest – where she was sitting, until now, a warm, caring arm around her back to rest his hand on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat.

_More important things are at stake, but…_ Phoebe leaned in closer resting her head in his neck as Coop sat back against the couch. Her eyes closed and instantly the words that put doubts in her head came back.

"_I'm sorry Phoebe," he told her, tears streaming down her face. "It's just not going to work."_

"_B—but why? What did I do? We were so happy, Coop, I—" he silenced her with a kiss._

"_No, Phoebe. It's not you," he told her cupping her chin. "I just need time…"_

_The next question that came from her mouth made her cry. "Is—is there someone else?"_

"Phoebe? Phoebe?" Coop called, trying to jar her from her thoughts. She was okay a second ago, and then she was shaking. At first, he thought she was cold, and then he heard sobs that she was failing to hold back.

"I should go get dressed," she said standing as he reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides and watched her walk away.

Coop knew she needed time, but he couldn't stand to see her upset if it involved him. He stood and walked to her bedroom door, hoping he could get her to talk. He knocked, but heard no answer so he stood against the wall, figuring she was getting dressed as she said, giving her a few minutes.

She pulled a pair of jeans on and a light t-shirt over everything else and sat to put on a light amount of make-up. Phoebe caught her true emotions in the mirror and felt like she'd kicked someone she'd never meant to. She struggled to hold her mascara level, but found her hand shaking too much, so she recapped it and set it down.

It wasn't fair to him. He didn't know why she ran, exactly. He'd knocked a few minutes ago, he but she ignored it so she could finish what she was doing. Standing, she walked over and cracked the door for him.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes, I'm – decent," she struggled as she walked back over to her mirror.

Coop walked in and sat on the bed. He noticed how uneven she was, even the way she walked – no, she didn't walk, she stumbled – was unusual. Phoebe caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked hurt.

"Coop," she sighed. This wasn't easy to say. "It wasn't you." In an instant she felt his hand on her shoulder and covered it with her own.

She saw his reflection smile. "I know Phoebe, but what was it?"

Her gentle smile turned to what looked to be almost anguished. "I heard the same thing in that dream –" she turned around, looking at him with unshed tears. "–When you left…and said –" he sat on the floor in front of her bed now and grabbed her hand as she dropped to sit in his arms.

"Phoebe, whatever happens, I'll never leave you," he tried to reassure her as she rested her head in his neck.

"That's probably what you said to the dream-me then before that happened," she said wiping her eyes and resting a shaky hand on her stomach. "And if it does then what's going to –"

"It won't. You already agreed to give me a chance, remember?"

She nodded. "Both dreams, they just felt so real."

"They were supposed to," he insisted as she looked him in the eye.

"What's this decision Paige was talking about?" she asked, changing the subject.

Coop took her face in his hands and rested her forehead on his. Something inside her that had been dormant for a number of years was rising to the surface, but there wasn't time now to try to reason with her. "Let's just tackle one thing at a time, okay?" she looked hurt. "After we get this demon taken care of, what do you say we go out to dinner?"

"Where?" she asked puzzled.

"Nowhere too exotic," he shivered. His last encounter with sea food hadn't been friendly. "Just no sea food, okay?"

"Okay," her smile lit up the room as she stood and applied her make-up.

At the Manor

"Damn!" she cursed as the boiling sauce splattered on the stovetop, splashing her hands. She moved over, running her hands under the sink. "Well, that's better, but—" she looked at her hands through the crystal liquid. "Yeah, I'm gonna have marks," she said to herself as she turned off the water and grabbed a dish towel.

"Hi Piper," Paige said walking in. "What are you cooking?" she asked as she walked up behind her.

"Oh, just a little spaghetti sauce. Be careful. It's scalding hot," Piper said, holding a wooden spoon out for Paige to taste. She then walked over to grab a wet cloth to clean the stove. "Any good?"

"What do you expect from the chef?" Paige laughed. "I see you got a little on you," she said pointing to the light burns. "Would you like me to—?"

"Yes, please," Piper said holding her hands out for her. "Phoebe and Coop should be here and minute," she said as her burns disappeared.

Hearing the familiar sound, Paige looked left. "Sooner than a minute," she replied as her sister and her boyfriend appeared from smoke.

"Mmmm, is that dinner?" Phoebe asked walking toward them.

She rolled her eyes as Paige grinned. "Yes, now go sit down," Piper said, batting her away from the scalding utensils.

She sighed. "Okay," she took Coop by the hand, but he pulled away. Phoebe looked at him puzzled.

"Do you need any help, Piper?" he asked.

"No, I think I've got it," she said as she drained the pasta in the sink, but it dropped with a _clang_! She sucked in a breath.

"Piper, are you—" Phoebe began.

"I'm fine," she insisted through gritted teeth.

Paige stepped up beside her. "I don't think so. You go sit down. Henry should be arriving any minute anyway."

"But—"

"Go!" Phoebe insisted. "You've done all you need to. Paige and I will handle the rest."

"Come on," Leo said forming behind her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and led her out.

"What can I do?" Coop asked. Phoebe dug in the cupboards and drawers.

"Here, take these," she said.

"Wait, don't forget these!" Paige said handing him the kids' things too.

"Okay," Coop said, his arms nearly overflowing with cups, plates and silverware.

"Looks like you could use some help," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hi Henry," Phoebe said.

"Hi. Here, let me take some of that," Henry said, grabbing half of everything.

Phoebe nudged her arm. "Hm?"

"Piper said you two had a dinner date with a friend and his wife last night," Phoebe said, taking the sauce from the stove. "How'd it go?"

Paige grinned. "Well, let's just say that dinner was great and so was getting to know them, but I think what happened after everything was better."

Phoebe clapped her on the shoulder, grinning. "That's how it should be. Come on, I think everything's cooled down enough now."

"Okay," she said as they walked out.

Dinner passed without demonic influence, but that didn't mean boys weren't boys. After Wyatt was done, he wanted to get down and play. Of course Piper told him no, so he settled for flinging his leftovers all over. Piper took Chris from his seat and went to put him in bed, as his head was drooping into his food.

"Hey!" Phoebe complained, picking spaghetti out of her hair. "You're just gonna leave us with the messy one?"

As Piper turned around to answer, she was met with sauce coating her face. Phoebe backed up covering her ears expecting a yell, but her sister just wiped her eyes. "Of course not. I'll be right back," she said dangerously calm and headed upstairs. A few minutes later they heard. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL, GET UP HERE!"

He shrunk down in his seat, smiling innocently. Leo stood up and grabbed him, Orbing upstairs.

"Wow," Paige said, picking off stray food from her shirt. "Okay, everyone stand up."

"Paige," Phoebe said. "Personal gain?"

She raised an eyebrow, sighing. "I don't wanna go home and change."

"No spells," Henry reinforced.

"I wasn't going to use a spell," she said, snapping her fingers as her clothes appeared to be brand new.

"Oh…" Phoebe looked to Coop. "Is that…considered…?"

"I don't know. Probably, but I don't see anyone," he said.

"And I don't hear anything," Paige said. "So…" Four snaps and everyone was clean again. Paige grabbed the dishes and put them in the kitchen sink in water to soak. She walked back out and tossed Phoebe a wet cloth. "Here."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Someone's got to clean the lights," Paige said, smirking.

"Sometimes I hate you!" she pouted as she levitated and cleaned.

Paige just smiled as she grabbed the other towels and cleaned off the table and chairs.

"So Piper doesn't discipline?" Coop asked.

"Oh no, she disciplines," Phoebe answered.

"She just won't hit, which, if you ask me, is good, but…" Paige said walking back out. "I'm not for hitting kids, I never will be, but he might learn faster. I'm not saying brutal, but… Oh, who am I kidding? None of us would _ever_ hit a kid! We're not barbaric!"

"Gee, I would've thought you'd be the other way," Coop said. Paige looked at him oddly. "Uh, from your expression."

"Nope," Phoebe said as she touched the floor. "She used to be a social worker."

Phoebe and Paige locked eyes. Phoebe nodded. "And…I was adopted…so…"

"So you wouldn't believe in it because of all you've seen," Henry walked over. "And been through…" he finished, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh, come on," Phoebe took Coop's hand, leading him to the couch. "Let's go sit down," she knew her sister was still sensitive to the tragic incident after all these years and didn't want to push the subject.

"What's…" Coop began.

"It's – a touchy subject for her. She'll tell you sometime," Phoebe said as she sat beside him.

"Well, that was a chore," Piper said coming downstairs with Leo behind her.

"They didn't want to go, huh?" Henry asked as he and Paige sat beside Phoebe.

Piper's hair covered half of her face as she sat in the nearest chair. "Piper, I told you I could heal that," Leo said as he sat on the arm.

"Heal what?" Paige asked as she brushed her sister's hair back.

"What the—"

Her eye was black and slightly swollen. "This, Pheebs," Piper said, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed her eye, "is why I had to put him to bed."

"I would've—" Phoebe began, but Piper held up her hand.

"I know, you would've helped, but it's okay," she said. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her. "Really. I'm –ouch!– fine. Leo, don—" he pressed a finger to her lips as golden light covered her face.

"No, you were not fine. And you can argue with me all night over it, but I think we have more important issues now," he gestured to Coop. "Don't we?"

Coop sighed, but nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Just start with what happened after you left," Phoebe suggested.

He nodded.

* * *

_The 'call' came from the park he'd taken Phoebe to a while before. He walked through the trees and saw a young girl with red hair sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. As he got closer to her, he noticed her purse a few feet away. He walked over and picked it up and walked over to her, stopping a few feet away. The girl must've noticed his shadow because he only stood there a few moments before she looked up._

"_Wh—who are you?" she asked her voice soft and shaky from crying._

_He walked over and sat beside her. "I'm Coop and I think you dropped this," he said offering her purse to her. She laughed as she took it from him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression._

_She wiped her eyes. "I'm Adrian and I didn't drop it," she looked down at it, her fingers gripping it so tightly, Coop was surprised nothing broke. "I threw it."_

"_Oh," he said. "At what?" As soon as he said that she stood up and Coop thought he hit a cord. "Adrian? Did I say something?" he asked as he stood to rest his hand on her shoulder._

"_No," she said and he could tell by the dark tone in her voice something was amiss. Her grip on his hand became tighter and tighter as he tried to pull away. She raised it as she turned around. "But you will," he dropped as she crushed his fingers, "if you want your precious witch to live," gritting his teeth, he looked into her eyes and he saw they were as cold as ice._

"_No!" he yelled as she formed a fireball, releasing his hand, and threw it at his chest. He flew across the walkway and crushed the bench._

"_Now," she said walking over, "where is she?"_

_He sat up, rubbing his hand. His face was so contorted in pain, he couldn't speak – not that he would have._

"_Well then," she said, forming one in each hand, "I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," before she could release the fireballs, however, she combusted. Coop sighed in relief, thinking it was Piper._

_The person walked up and all Coop saw was a red light. Then a searing pain nearly cut him in two…

* * *

_"The next thing I knew, I was chained to that wall with injuries," he said as he looked at Phoebe. "If I would've known what that did to me, I never–" she cut him off by cupping his face in her hands.

"I know that. It wasn't your fault. If you would have told her, I might not be here," she looked to Piper. "So," she sighed, "what's next?"

"He never told you his name?" Piper asked.

"If he did, I don't remember it," Coop said.

"Or any plan?" Paige asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Why do demons even need a thought-out plan anymore? They're main objective is to kill us."

"Or the Next Generation," Leo added, "but with Wyatt being as tuned in to evil as he already is, as long as nothing can break his shield, they're both safe."

"Trying to win the earlier argument, are you?" Paige asked.

Leo shook his head. "No."

"It's a simple fact," Henry stated, though as he'd stood up while Coop had recounted events, even his own wife forgot he was there as they all jumped. "What? Did you forget I was here?"

Paige looked down. "Henry, I—" someone elbowed her ribs, "we didn't forget," she stood up.

"You're usually not here when these things happen, so…" Phoebe tried to finish.

"I'm sorry, I just – I got caught up in it. You know how much I love this," Paige finished. Henry turned around to face her, kissing her in an instant.

"Yes Paige, I do and it's okay. It comes with the territory. I'm not magical at all, but it isn't completely new to me," he said as they went and sat back down.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Coop asked.

"Me?" Henry said. Coop nodded. "I'd say go back there and find the main demon, warlock, ghost or whatever caused that."

They laughed and he smiled, grateful to know he was on the right track. "Well, whatever it is, I'm not letting you go alone," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you shouldn't go—"

"Why?" she interrupted as he stood. "Why shouldn't I go? Why shouldn't I fight? It's a demon, Coop, demons like we've faced all along. Why's now so different?"

He turned to face her. "I told you why I don't want to go back down there. Knowing you were hurt—"

She took his hand. "I'm fine now. And the fact you that you were hurt because you wouldn't say anything, it just proves how—much you love me," the last four words were so quiet he almost had to read her lips. "To love someone so much you would risk anything and everything for, I know how it feels."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I had a man who walked through hell and came back just for me. Because he thought, as long as I was alive, he was safe. We were different – much different than you and I are, Coop, but that was years ago – or at least it feels that way."

"But you said you didn't want him back."

"True. I did say that. What I feel from him is dying. What I feel from you is the beginning of something I never thought possible."

"Does anyone else feel like the conversation should be reversed?" Page asked. They nodded.

Phoebe turned toward them, laughing. "Yeah, you're right. All of a sudden, I sound like an expert."

Coop stepped toward her. "Well, I would hope so. I think your readers would be disappointed if you didn't have a clue what you were talking about," he told her smiling.

"You mean like when she wrote _her_ first column?" Paige asked.

Phoebe smiled, turning to Piper, who tried her best to hide a slight blush. "_Don't_ say it!"

"I won't, but still. That column wasn't even mine – yet – anyway."

"You never did tell me what happened," Paige said.

"Never mind. It – it's not important," Piper told her, trying to steer her sister's mind onto anything else.

Paige rolled her eyes. "All right. But really, what do we do? The only demon we killed down there was the one we saw."

"Why do you think he was working for someone, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"It didn't try too hard to kill us for one thing. Most demons don't take us on all by themselves."

"That's true, but I can think of one," Phoebe said.

Paige sighed. "Yeah, but he's the one whose probably the worst to face."

"And I highly doubt we've seen the last of him," Piper said.

"We have to go, Coop. If we don't," the wedding picture ran through her mind, "then there's a chance none of what I saw will happen…" the nursery entered Phoebe's head as well as her future-self, "and don't want to lose that hope. If I did, I don't know what I'd do."

Coop hesitated, but smiled. "Okay," he knew they were strong and could handle just about anything, but that didn't keep him from worrying over her, "but I'm going too," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's the plan," Paige said. "So," she turned to Henry, "do you want to come along?"

Henry shook his head. "No, this is your…uh…"

"Thing?" Leo suggested.

Henry nodded. "Yes. It's not mine. Though I would like to learn more about it."

"Well, I'd say you married the right sister then," Leo said, "but if you want, I could take you to the school's library while they're gone."

"That'd be great!" Henry said. "You don't mind, do you, Paige?"

She smiled. "No, though if you'd like to learn about us," she pointed to herself and sisters, "then I'm not sure how many books in the school would help you."

"It still has books on our powers, Paige," Piper said. "Probably not as current, but it would work."

Paige nodded.

"It's settled then," Phoebe said. "The four of us will go down there and take care of whatever demon planned the attack and then," she turned to Coop, "I'm holding you to that dinner you promised me."

Coop smiled. "Absolutely."

"Okay, uh yeah, about that," Paige began, "how do you expect us to find the exact demon? It could be the Source for all we know!"

Coop shook his head. "I don't think it is. If it targeted me, I think it has something to do with Phoebe and me."

"Why do you say that?" Piper asked.

"Well, think about what the Elders did and said about Phoebe trusting me or nothing will come true. If I'm not there, then nothing will ever happen."

Paige looked at Piper. "Do you think it's the same demon?"

"It shouldn't be. They said that was the only time he would interfere," Piper said.

"Yeah, on their terms, but how many demons follow instructions, to the letter, without someone directly behind them?" Leo asked.

Paige raised her hand and they laughed. "None."

"Right."

Piper stood up. When they looked at her all she said was, "we need a plan."

They nodded and followed her.

In the Underworld

"Stupid Elders!" he fumed. "'Only attack once, don't kill!'" he mocked.

A knock resounded in the room. "Come in," he said as the doors opened.

"They're taking the offensive, sir," he said as he walked up.

The demon's face took on a malicious grin. "Good. Let them come."

"What would you like us to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. I will deal with them."

"Very well," he said as he exited the room.

"This time I will not fail, witch! I will make certain the Next Generation is never born!" he laughed…

* * *

**Author's Note**: What do you think? What will happen? Is Coop right? Is it the same demon from before and, if so, what will he do to Phoebe? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been trying to get things done.

Please read and review!

Next chapter: ******Chapter 11: Emotions of Two as One**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	11. Emotions of Two as One

**Author's Note:** Hello to my loyal readers/writers/reviewers! I'm Sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I've being focusing on a couple other stories, but I promise to try and get this one back on its feet.

**Warning**: This chapter has no warning! *haha*

**Chapter 10 thanks to**: That70sshowlova, Greenfairyrose, SyndiDowell, for their kind reviews!

* * *

**To Recap:**

"Stupid Elders!" he fumed. "'Only attack once, don't kill!'" he mocked.

A knock resounded in the room. "Come in," he said as the doors opened.

"They're taking the offensive, sir," he said as he walked up.

The demon's face took on a malicious grin. "Good. Let them come."

"What would you like us to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. I will deal with them."

"Very well," he said as he exited the room.

"This time I will not fail, witch! I will make certain the Next Generation is never born!" he laughed…

* * *

I'll Trust My Heart to You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 11: Emotions of Two as One**

"We still have a problem," Phoebe said as she closed the Book of Shadows. "There's no entry of a demon working with a higher power that works by showing people their deepest desires and shatters them."

"What makes you think it would be there?" Piper asked. "We fight demons that aren't in there too."

She sighed, walking back over to beside Coop. "It's a demon – a demon sent by the Elders."

"Why would anyone want to know if an Elder was working with a demon?" Paige asked. "Wouldn't that be against some rule?"

"Elders don't make the big rules, Paige," Coop answered. "It's the Cleaners who do. They're the ones who say that magic should be kept under wraps no matter what."

"We've always known not to expose ourselves. And we've only had to once," Paige answered.

"But when you did it was because you had to – not because you wanted to," Coop said.

"Yes," Piper said, turning away.

"What happened?" Coop asked.

Paige sighed. "It's one of the reasons we hate the Cleaners. When Wyatt was just coming into his powers, he released a dragon from a TV program into the real world."

"In the end, we had our memories wiped twice by them," Phoebe turned to Piper. "They tried to make her – all of us, actually – forget him. "

"After the second time, we said a spell that made us retain our memories and then – order to get Wyatt back – we exposed ourselves as witches…" Piper answered.

"We got him back, but we had to say we wouldn't do that again," Paige finished.

"Okay, that was a wonderful trip down memory lane," Piper said sarcastically, "but it doesn't solve anything."

"We need to talk to someone," Phoebe said. "I don't want one demon messing everything up."

"Didn't he already put doubts in your head?" Paige asked.

"Paige!" Piper admonished. "This isn't the time to remind her."

"No, Piper, she's right," Phoebe said, turning to Coop. "This is something we need to deal with, not you."

"You'd have a better chance of the Nexus opening up again and swallowing us than us not coming to back you up!" Paige said.

Phoebe sighed. "Coop, what do you think? You were the one who suggested the demon is just after us, not the Power of Three."

He hesitated. He knew they'd have a better chance at vanquishing the demon if all three of them were there, but was there really any reason for them to be? "I don't know, Phoebe. You know your sisters better than me. Do you think they'll stay here if we don't take them now?"

"No," Phoebe said immediately, not even looking at her sisters. "I know they won't."

"So who do we call on for information?" Piper asked, smirking. "Seeing as you won't be able to ditch us."

Blue orbs formed in the room. "Ask and you shall receive," Paige quipped as Leo walked over to Piper.

Piper turned to her. "So cliché."

"So what've you got?" Phoebe asked.

Leo sighed. "Nothing."

"Well, that's just great," Phoebe answered.

"So, the demon is going off on his own impulse?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded and Phoebe sighed and plopped down in a chair, holding her head in her hands with a defeated sigh.

Piper sat next to her and rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her younger sister, "It's okay, sweetie. We'll get him."

"But we're getting nowhere!" Phoebe shouted before resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

Paige sat on the other side of her and hugged her sister's side. "That hasn't stopped us before. We always catch the bad guy."

Phoebe lifted her head, even though it felt like lead. "Is there a possibility that we could do a tweaked version of the 'Call a Lost Witch' spell?"

Piper tilted her head. "I-I don't know. We've never done it before..."

"We could get a demon to drip blood on the paper and call the demon that attacked Coop," Phoebe said slowly.

"And then what?" Leo asked.

"We'll wing it," Paige said.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, that's an idea, but how are we gonna get a demon to bleed without killing him? Especially if one of us delivers the blow."

"That's...a good point," Piper said. "I don't even know if it's possible. But anything is better than sitting here doing nothing, I suppose."

Phoebe stood up. "What do you think?"

Coop looked back at her confused. "Me?"

"Yes _you_. Whatever 'it' is its targeting us as a couple, though getting rid of me would destroy the Power of Three…"

Paige stepped up. "I think he should do it."

"What? Why? It nearly got us killed by a connection," Phoebe protested, looking at her.

"We can't tweak the 'Call A Lost Witch' spell. It's too risky," Paige answered. "Think of what it does. If a wrong word is said, we could have a whole slew of demons out to get us with no specific potion for each."

Piper sighed. "It'd be Abraxas all over again."

"I say we go with the blood calling thing. It seems more reliable," Phoebe said. She looked back at Coop. "Would you be willing to go down there?"

He smiled warily. "If I'm going, you're going with me. Its targeting 'us' not just me, though we have yet to figure out why."

"Maybe we should have Leo take care of him," Piper said. "That is what Sandra told us to do."

Paige raised a brow. "Now you want to play by their rules? After all the crap they pulled in trying to get you and Leo apart?"

She shrugged. "Just a thought. But then how do we vanquish this thing?"

Phoebe thought a bit. "Hmmm."

Piper, who had walked over to the Book of Shadows, looked up. "What?"

"Well, if those dreams were there to put doubt in my head about Coop and my girls then maybe that's the answer."

Paige looked up from a tablet, chewing on a pen cap. "Huh?"

Coop smiled. "Then maybe you just need to trust me and…" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "And if the demon knows that then—"

"Then what? He'll spontaneously combust from the power of your love?" Paige remarked with sarcasm. "Come on, Coop, no matter how cheesy—and yet powerful—that explanation was, it'll never work."

"But," their older sister interrupted, "they may be right. Love really has to power to conquer all. I doubt he would 'spontaneously combust' though." She sighed. "Okay, its official."

"What is?" Phoebe asked.

"The Book of Shadows has no answer. Maybe you and Coop should try your hand."

"We'll tag along in the background, of course," Paige said, while grabbing an assortment of different colored potions from the cabinet. "Just in case."

"But how will that work then? They'll spot you right away," Phoebe said.

"Not if you two go first," Piper said.

Her mouth dropped. "Bait? You wanna use us as bait?"

Paige walked back over. "Well, technically, Coop will injure him because he doesn't have the power to kill." She looked at him and, though he shrugged, he nodded.

"It makes sense."

"Offense and defense," Piper said, taking a couple potions from Paige. "Phoebe's the fighter—if needed—and if you two need to get out in under a minute…"

"I'll do it," Coop answered. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Phoebe?"

Phoebe would've protested, but, in reality, she saw no other way around it. She sighed. "No, but it has to be done. Exactly how though, is my real question. He's not just going to bleed on anything voluntarily."

Piper walked over and handed Coop an Athame wrapped in a cloth. "Stab him and make it so he drips on the blade."

The cupid gulped. "I-I don't know. I-I'm not a violent person."

Phoebe grabbed his opposite hand. "Yes, we know that, but if I do it, he'll explode and then we'll never get answers. Never know why he did what he did to me. You said you were here, for me, to make my dreams possible, right?" He nodded. "How are they ever going to happen if I'm too afraid of these nightmares to try?"

He pulled his hand from hers. "I've just never done this before. Fighting demons, that's your guys' forte not mine. I prefer to stay in the background. Here if anybody needs me."

"Well then, I've got news for you, if you love Phoebe, you've got no choice this time," Paige answered. "And all of us were new at this once. First one's never easy, but slowly you get used to it."

"But being as you are a cupid, from now on unless choices are dire, we'll do the fighting." Piper sighed. "Sometimes there are no good choices. There may be a right and wrong choice, but they don't have to be good."

"It'll be alright," Phoebe answered. "You're not really killing him." Seeing his nervousness, she hugged him again. "Do it for me. I'll be right there with you."

He sighed, but nodded before turning back to Paige. "Are you two coming down with us then?"

Piper looked to Paige who just shrugged. "We will, but we'll hide."

"Like your back up incase others show up," Paige added.

Phoebe nodded. "So why are we standing here? Let's go!"

"Ah, not yet!" Paige answered muttering something nearly inaudible, before tearing the sheet from the notepad, folding it and stuffing it into her pocket. They all looked at her oddly. "What? Do we _want_ him to follow us with no plan?"

"No," Piper said, "definitely not, but then why bother getting his blood if he's just going to follow us?"

"Because," Paige said while setting all but one crystal in formation, handing the last to Piper which she placed in her jacket pocket, "he might not follow us. He may decide to regroup with how many of his followers and ambush us. The blood just gives us a guarantee that we'll only have him trapped."

"Yeah, provided we do it quickly enough," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry. We'll get him," Piper repeated.

Paige walked over. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I think. I know Leo's with the boys."

Phoebe looked at Coop. "Wait."

Paige raised a brow. "What?"

"Just—" Phoebe kissed him quickly, "in case."

"Ever the romantic, eh Pheebs?" Piper quipped before they disappeared in blue and white orbs . . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's Note**: What do you think? What will happen? Will the 'capture' go as planned or will the demons throw another wrench into things?

Please read and review!

Next chapter: **Chapter 12: Future Predictions**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
